Desde el Interior
by Valkirye -Maiev Windrunner
Summary: Noxus y Demacia tiene, de momento, más en común de lo que sus habitantes pueden siguiera imaginar. En Demacia se esconde un secreto, pero para desenterrarlo Luxanna se adentrará en el vientre de la bestia. En Noxus la rebelión surge desde lo alto, y Katarina juega sus cartas con la astucia necesaria para lograr su objetivo.
1. Acero y Magia

**Buenas. Espero que les vaya muy bien. Esto es Katarina x Lux, como ya lo leyeron en el filtro, espero que les guste.**

* * *

Luxanna levantó vista hacía el cielo, sin la luna era difícil determinar la hora, pero estaba segura que llevaba allí acurrucada más de una por lo que debía ser cerca de media noche. Acomodándose la capa cubriéndose lo mejor que pudo para guardar calor, si bien Katarina debía llegar pronto la asesina no se caracterizaba por su puntualidad y esa noche Noxus estaba siendo particularmente cruel con la Demaciana. Pero en medio de todo se alegraba no haber ido en armadura: Era menos cómoda y cálida que lo que llevaba puesto en ese momento y le gustaba la manera como la capucha mantenía su rubio cabello parcialmente escondido.

Además, últimamente apenas soportaba llevar la armadura de su nación, el emblema real le producía tal repulsión que empezaba a resultarle difícil mantenerse a raya, en especial con el Príncipe Jarvan IV o más bien con la matrona de la Rosa Negra. No podía negar que tenía un poco de miedo, en las últimas semanas LeBlanc parecía sospechar y las misiones que le asignaba siempre colocaban su vida en serio peligro. Quizá había contado con suerte, pero cavarse en cualquier momento y la joven maga no tenía interés en sumar su nombre al anaquel de mártires. Pero desenmascarar a LeBlanc era mucho más complicado de lo que esperó en un principio. Ahora entendía la sonrisa de Katarina, la asesina sabía bien que no resultaría nada fácil desmoronar el castillo de mentiras de Jericho y LeBlanc. Al pensar de nuevo en como toda la corte se inclinaba ante un príncipe falso la maga sintió el estómago revolvérsele una vez más, deseo poder contarle toda la verdad a su hermano y que unieran fuerzas pero bien sabía que Garen jamás creería sus palabras.

No todo era negativo, al menos había encontrado una aliada en La Daga Siniestra y aunque hacían un equipo poco usual para sorpresa de ambas sus habilidades se combinaban con gran armonía. Era cierto que Katarina tenía sus propios intereses en ayudar a Luxanna, pero la joven entendía a la perfección. Si Jarvan IV era coronado, Noxus tendría el poder absoluto para destruir Demacia desde dentro. Cuando el conflicto entre las dos poderosas ciudades se resolviera a favor de la primera Jericho no tendría más que eliminar a los DuCouteau y sus aliados para gobernar sin oposición alguna. De nuevo, empezó a pensar en el General DuCouteau y se cuestionó si la información que había descubierto esa tarde podía ser verdadera.

Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo para divagar pues sintió en su cuello el acero frío de una daga y un fuerte brazo tomarla por la cadera ocultándola por completo entre las sombras.

-Crownward, solo un poco más de presión y sería el fin.

Luxanna no se movió, ni hizo el menor esfuerzo por hablar. Era consciente que la pelirroja tenía más que razón, había estado tan distraída que en ningún momento detectó la presencia de la asesina. Aunque, pudiera ser también que estaba ya habituada a su compañía y de una muy tonta manera su subconsciente no la consideraba una letal amenaza. Lo segundo mucho más peligroso que lo primero.

Katarina retiró la daga despacio, una sonrisa de vitoria pintada en su rostro y mientras guardaba su arma la maga Demaciana giraba para verle quitándose la capucha de su capa.

-¿Y bien? – preguntó impaciente Luxanna.

-Talón se encargará de todo, no confío en la víbora de mi hermana.

Dicho eso Katarina rió como si acabara de hacer el mejor chiste del mundo, Lux esbozó una sonrisa y respiró algo aliviada. La idea no era morir, pero si no podían salir de esa necesitaban que alguien se encargara de seguir con su plan, si bien Luxanna no confiaba en Talón no parecían tener una mejor opción. Ninguno de sus conocidos creería siquiera en sus palabras, pero había dejado una carta cuyo sello solo se rompería si moría. Esperaba que la persona a quien estaba dirigida le creyera, más por motivación personal que por la grandeza de Demacia.

Sin hablar más de lo necesario hicieron el camino hasta el Alto Comando, con el conocimiento de Katarina y la habilidad de la maga se infiltraron en el complejo sin problemas. Avanzaron hasta llegar a los calabozos, el hechizo de invisibilidad de Luxanna les permitió ahorrar energía que seguramente necesitarían si sus cálculos no eran adecuados y la Matrona de la Rosa negra no se encontraba aquella noche posando como Jarvan IV. Al encontrarse frente a su objetivo, la puerta abierta fue para Luxanna una advertencia que decidió ignorar. Dentro empezaron a buscar frenéticamente entre los libros y cajones, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que el graznido de un cuervo le heló la sangre. Sin embargo, antes que pudiera lanzar algún hechizo un golpe fuerte en la cabeza la desoriento lo suficiente para que su báculo le fuera arrebatado. Adolorida y presa del pánico enfocó la vista lo suficiente para ver a la asesina sonriendo ampliamente con su báculo entre manos, Swain cojeando hacía ella con una mirada burlona.

-Bienvenida señorita Crownward, espero que encuentre Noxus de su agrado porque me temo que jamás saldrá de aquí, con vida al menos.

Katarina volvió a golpearla.

Cuando por fin despertó estaba en una celda, amarrada a una silla de metal y en completa oscuridad. Maldijo su estupidez, intento conjurar al menos un poco de luz pero las runas que se iluminaron en las paredes absorbieron su energía de inmediato. De nuevo, el pánico empezó a invadirla, empezó a repasar en su cabeza todas las ideas que venían a su mente pero cada una era descartada con tal rapidez que apenas y recordaba haberlas formulado en primer lugar. A pesar de su situación, Luxanna era inteligente y no desperdició mana intentando sobrecargar las runas como un novato víctima del miedo. Swain quería algo de ella, información ó simplemente la mantenía con vida en tanto se aseguraba que nadie sabía lo que ella, pasó saliva temiendo no haber actuado con suficiente cautela al cubrir el rastro de su última esperanza.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió revelando una sonriente Katarina seguida por Swain, o más bien una pésima imitación de su forma corpórea.

-Crownward…

-Púdrete Katarina – contentó Luxanna furiosa, al menos podía darse ese pequeño gusto.

-No antes que tú… Luxanna.

Furiosa se revolvió en la silla, ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarla por su nombre?.

-No tengo tiempo para esto Katarina – habló Swain acercándose un poco -. Ahora dígame, Señorita Crownward, ¿Quién está al tanto de este desafortunado plan? O mejor aún, ¿Quién puede tener la mala idea de prolongarlo?.

Durante algunos minutos Luxanna no contestó, pero luego una sonrisa desafiante iluminó su rostro y mirando a la asesina contestó casi cantando.

-Esta zorra.

Antes que Swain pudiera detenerla Katarina le asestó un puñetazo que por poco la saca de la silla, pero la risa de Luxanna hizo eco en las paredes de la pequeña celda enfureciendo más a la Noxiana.

-Magullarla no hará que hable. Además, encuentro otros métodos más efectivos.

De mala gana Katarina contuvo el deseo de molerle la cara a golpes a la maga, bufó y se cruzó de brazos dejando que Swain tomara completo control de la situación.

-Mi tiempo es valioso, niña.

-¿Príncipes que matar, zorras que infiltrar y reinos por conquistar? – contestó Lux mirando al sujeto.

-Interesante actitud para una Demaciana, pero no es necesario el vocabulario.

-¿Y si la ilusión corporal?. ¿Tanto miedo doy?. – Contestó Lux sonriendo al ver como Katarina miraba con curiosidad al sujeto.

Swain entrecerró los ojos.

-Llévala. Si se resiste golpéala, pero no demasiado, odiaría que se desmaye.

Dicho aquello la ilusión se desvaneció.

Katarina ni siquiera se molestó en darle la oportunidad de resistirse y le propinó un golpe fuerte en la base de la nuca que le hizo perder el conocimiento de inmediato. Silbando fue por un par de guardias que cargasen a Luxanna hasta el lado oeste del complejo. Cuando Swain, el verdadero, llegó Luxanna apenas despertaba y la asesina apoyada en una de las paredes jugaba a lanzarle cuchillos que esquivaban apenas su cuerpo clavándose en la pared.

-Basta – gruñó Swain -. Tener que venir hasta acá con tanto por hacer no me pone de buen humor.

Katarina se preguntó si el General estaba alguna vez de buen humor, o mejor, si sabía lo que la expresión significaba únicamente por el significado de las palabras. Cual fuera el caso no era su problema, se acercó para remover los cuchillos y darle un par de cachetadas suaves a la maga que terminó de espabilar intentando morderle la mano. La asesina sonrió encontrando la inesperada combatividad de la maga particularmente atractiva.

-Un placer General Swain, espero que se pudra usted también.

Esta vez Katarina tuvo que contener la risa, si bien Swain ni se molestó en mirarla disfrutó la mueca de molestia que portaba en su rostro.

-Basta de juegos niña. ¿Quién?

-No sé, detestaría que ella escuche… quizá si se acerca un poco General pueda hacerle una confidencia, pero solo a usted porque sí me da miedo. Estoy aterrada, aunque no lo parezca.

Katarina sonrió, pero a Swain no le pareció en lo mínimo gracioso y le lanzó un hechizo que la golpeo directo en la boca del estómago. Luxanna hubiera gritado si le hubiera quedado algo de oxígeno, pero simplemente se contrajo de dolor lo mejor que pudo allí colgada de brazos y piernas.

-Ahora, me temo que pierdo mi tiempo pero lo intentaré de otra manera. Garen… no, me temo que el pobre no tiene suficiente inteligencia para ser un elemento valioso en un plan complejo. Quizá la arquera, pero sin influencia un soldado no logra mucho entre la corte ¿No es verdad?. ¿Quién resta entonces con suficientes cualidades?.

Luxanna paso saliva, aun le dolía el lugar donde el hechizo había impactado y los nervios empezaban a resquebrajar su máscara. Swain podía ver a través de ella y la maga lo sabía, era cuestión de tiempo, intentó calmarse pero la mirada penetrante del general no lo hacía nada fácil.

-El guerrero solo tiene cerebro para blandir su lanza, y no cuestionaría jamás la mano que le da de comer. Y la mitad dragón, todo lo que conoce es un príncipe falso así que no pudiera notar la diferencia incluso si tuviera en intelecto.

Swain sonrió.

-La duelista… una excelente opción pero dudo mucho que esté interesada, después de todo, tiene sus propios planes. Además… -Jericho hizo una pausa y cojeó hasta quedar frente a frente con la maga – sería estúpido elegir alguien cercano ¿No es verdad?.

La maga luchó por mantener la compostura, pero su pulso se aceleró y el cuervo en el hombro de Swain graznó al tiempo que este sonreía con pura maldad. Luxanna no tuvo duda de que lo sabía.

-Como es… ah si… El enemigo de mi enemigo, es mi aliado – Sin molestarse en retroceder sonrió ampliamente -. Shauna Vayne.

Los ojos de Lux se abrieron al máximo revelando una verdad que el General no necesitaba confirmar, sin poder controlarse más Luxanna empezó a temblar. Jericho dejó que su sonrisa se ensanchara y decidió disfrutar una victoria más.

-Lo más interesante será, sin duda, hacerle pensar que puede llegar a Evaine, estoy seguro que a la Matrona de La Rosa Negra le divertirá mucho lo que tengo planeado. Vera, Señorita, creerse muy astuto no resulta bien para alguien con tan limitadas capacidades.

Swain no tendría tiempo de recriminar su descuido, un chuchillo se materializo y salió disparado a tal velocidad que a su fiel cuervo le fue imposible esquivar y la fuerza del objeto la clavó en la otra pared atravesándole limpiamente el pecho. De inmediato sintió la piel de su cuello desgarrarse, su sangre tibia empezó a brotar a borbotones dada la profundidad del corte, al instante empezó a canalizar su poder pero sin Beatriz no tenía suficiente fuerza, su mayor fortaleza ahora jugaba en su contra. Quiso girar pero un segundo cuchillo se clavó en su cuello y los ojos azules de Lux quién empujaba la daga con ambas manos cercenando su cabeza, hizo falta magia para separar el hueso pero finalmente lograron decapitar al General.

-¡Incinérala, rápido! – ordenó Katarina lanzando la cabeza al aire para que la maga pudiera reducirla a ceniza -. También el estúpido pájaro.

La asesina le clavó dos cuchillos más al animal en tanto Lux luchaba para destruir la cabeza del general y aunque más muerto que vivo el resto del cuerpo del general lanzaba hechizos que Luxanna ignoraba para terminar con su trabajo. Los guardias que se acercaban eran recibidos por una letal ráfaga de chuchillos, segundos más tarde Lux se acercó al pájaro y le prendió fuego, el animal resistió menos que su amo pero igualmente se redujo a una pila negra en el suelo del calabozo. Finalmente, se deshicieron también del resto del cuerpo y emprendieron la huida sin detenerse, Katarina lanzaba las dagas que lograba recuperar de los cadáveres que dejaba a su paso y Lux lanzaba bolas de fuego o explosiones de luz sin molestarse en medir la fuerza destructiva de cada hechizo.

De alguna manera lograron llegar a la oficina de Swain y volaron en pedazos la pared del pasadizo secreto destruyendo el mismo al llegar al otro lado. Corrieron alejándose tanto como pudieron, llegaron al linde del bosque y se adentraron sin mirar atrás, los soldados llegaron menos de diez minutos después pero por más que intentaron no encontraron ninguna pista o rastro. Buscaron durante días, pero no las encontraron, tal parecía que se hubieren desvanecido.

-.-.-.-.-

LeBlanc entrecerró los ojos mirando a la asesina con una mezcla de curiosidad y molestia. Sabía bien que no actuó sola, pero no podía probar nada y ahora la casa DuCouteau y en concreto Katarina tenían a Noxus en sus manos. Cualquier general obedecería sus órdenes sin chistar, después del espectacular asesinato de Jericho y su no menos glorioso escape no era conveniente una confrontación abierta con la mujer. Repasó sus opciones una vez más, Katarina continuó afilando su daga con una pequeña piedrecilla en tanto tarareaba despreocupada. Quizá, lo que más fastidiaba a la Matrona de La Rosa Negra era como las botas de la mujer masacraban el finísimo terciopelo de su sillón favorito. ¿Es que no podía sentarse como un ser normal?. Parecía que su mejor opción en ese momento era jugar a la defensiva. Volvió a fijar la vista en Katarina, quién detuvo su accionar unos segundos para hablar.

-El príncipe por el espejo.

-¿Por qué?. Quiero decir, con Swain muerto y todos demasiado asustados para pensar todo el poder le pertenece ahora a la casa DuCouteau. Noxus es suyo… ¿Por qué no Demacia también?.

Katarina sonrió, de un brinco se levantó del sofá y comenzó a dar vueltas por la instancia en tanto jugaba peligrosamente con sus dagas. LeBlanc no le quitó la vista de encima ni un segundo, sabía que no estaba allí para asesinarla pero tampoco le gustaba el intercambio que proponía Katarina. En realidad, la cuestión era que no le gustaba perder y tener que dar algo a cambio para obtener lo que deseaba era, sin duda, una perdida monumental.

-No me interesa Demacia.

-¿Entonces, por qué?.

La asesina ni siquiera se molestó en formular una respuesta.

-El príncipe por el espejo – volvió a decir subiéndose de nuevo al sofá-. No tengo nada mejor que hacer, así que podemos hacer esto todo el día.

LeBlanc bufó molesta. Realmente no deseaba hacer un trato con esa mujer, no quería perder el control que ejercía sobre la nobleza Demaciana pues nunca era seguro cuando podían serle útiles, pero ese espejo era una pieza fundamental para restablecer la antigua Órden de la Rosa Negra y si se rehusaba, Katarina era capaz de hacerlo añicos con la ayuda de la mocosa. Pensar en la maga le hizo hervir la sangre. Ese desastre era culpa de Jericho, pero el maldito General estaba muerto y ahora era ella la que cargaba con las consecuencias. Cerró los ojos, maldijo Demacia y todos sus habitantes al terminar por convencerse que era, de momento, su mejor jugada.

-Muy bien, sígueme – contestó atravesando el estudio.

Abrió una compuerta secreta y bajó despacio seguida por Katarina, contrario a los calabozos del Alto Mando la instancia estaba bien iluminada y hasta tenía un levísimo aroma a rosas. No caminaron mucho hasta que entraron en una celda, dentro había un hombre atado de piernas a por una gruesa cadena, vestido con un largo camisón marrón, de complexión delgada y rostro demacrado. LeBlanc abrió la puerta y Katarina entró sin detenerse a reparar en como el hombre se acurrucaba contra el desvencijado colchón.

-¿Mi espejo? – preguntó LeBlanc impaciente.

En lugar de contestar Katarina saco un vial de entre su ropa y lo destapó, se arrodilló y obligó al hombre a beberlo. Apenas se terminó el contenido cuando el sujeto comenzó a convulsionar, empezó a cambiar hasta que no quedó el menor rastro del sujeto que era antes. Con una mirada fastidiaba la asesina se levantó acercándose con muy mala cara. LeBlanc volvió a maldecir a la mocosa Demaciana y levantó el hechizo deshaciendo la pared falsa, metros adelante había un sujeto exactamente igual al anterior, pero quién miró a las dos mujeres con orgullo.

Aunque por la manera en que el hombre la miraba Katarina supo de quien se trataba también le dio a beber la poción y ante la falta de efecto le ordenó colocarse de pie. Jarvan IV apenas y podía mantenerse de pie, avanzaba dando tumbos pero no se detuvo hasta que estuvieron de nuevo en el despacho de Evaine.

-¿Y bien?.

-Lo tendrás. Paciencia, Matrona, paciencia.

-Eso tiene mucha gracia viniendo de alguien con su temperamento.

Con una sonrisa autosuficiente Katarina activó el pequeño artefacto que le entregó Lux y desapareció del lugar. LeBlanc apretó los dientes con fuerza al tiempo que una marca rúnica quedaba imprenta en su preciado piso de mármol.

Lejos de allí, en la rivera del rio un barco lleno de nerviosos soldados Demacianos esperaba la señal de Luxanna para poder partir, no comprendían que hacían allí pero estaban lo suficiente condicionados para no preguntar. También Luxanna esperaba un poco nerviosa, estaba tardando más de lo previsto y rogaba por que la asesina diera la señal, pero estaba convencida que Katarina no fallaría.

Una nube de humo se materializó frente a sus narices, de entre la misma salió un hombre tosiendo copiosamente al tiempo que se iba de bruces contra el suelo y una mujer pelirroja lo miraba con fastidio. Sin pensarlo Luxanna ayudo al príncipe a levantarse y lo subió a la embarcación, perplejos los soldados reconocieron de inmediato al hombre y zarparon rumbo a Demacia utilizando toda la fuerza de sus brazos para llevar la barcaza hacía el bote.

Luxanna permaneció en tierra observando los soldados partir, ninguno reparó en la maga parada a una distancia poco segura de la asesina Noxiana. Cuando el barco partió, Lux respiró aliviada y se giró sonriendo hacía Katarina.

-Veo que ya no te duele tanto la cara – comentó la asesina sonriendo -.

-Oh silencio. Ese puñetazo me dolió, y mucho. De hecho, ¿Era necesario pegarme tan duro?.

-Swain se hubiera dado cuenta si no te pegaba como se debía – contestó despreocupada-. Además… ¿Zorra?

-¡Ey!. ¡Fui muy convincente!

-Entonces no te quejes, igual no le pasó mucho a tu linda carita.

Ante eso Lux sonrió y caminó hacía un árbol dejándose caer aliviada. Al menos de momento, no quería preocuparse de nada más. Katarina la imitó pero prefirió mantenerse de pie.

-Debo regresar a Demacia, van a interrogarme por siglos. Espero no morir de aburrimiento con el papeleo.

-¿Qué? ¿No puedes llenarlos con magia y ya?

-No. Los pergaminos están encantados y si los alteros será el doble de papeleo. Así que tendré que hacerlo de la manera larga.

-Muy bien.

Antes de irse Katarina se agachó para plantarle un beso con la suficiente fuerza para lastimarle el costado que seguía resentido por el puñetazo, Lux se quejó pero mantuvo los ojos cerrados hasta que no sintió más la presencia de la asesina. Disfrutó unos minutos más de la paz que se respiraba en ese lugar, hasta que la fuerza del deber por cumplir la hizo levantarse y emprender el camino hacía Demacia.

En Noxus Talón esperaba por Katarina en las afueras de la mansión. Al verle llegar se acercó para interceptarla, aún no estaba convencido pero respetaba a la mujer y mucho más después de lo que había logrado en los últimos días.

-Está descansando.

-Perfecto – comentó pasando de largo, pero Talón le cerró el paso.

-Cassiopeia no está nada feliz, no creo que el regreso del General le sentara muy bien. Parece que te has entrometido en sus planes…

-Bien. Vigílala, hice mucho para que nuestro padre regresara y un berrinche de nuestra hermanita menor no va a echar por tierra todo mí trabajo.

Talón asintió, pero antes de marcharse a cumplir con su trabajo sintió el impulso de preguntar y no se contuvo como siempre, algo muy poco usual en él.

-¿Y la Demaciana?

Katarina no se molestó en contestar, pero sonrió sin malicia y apartándolo siguió su camino. Avanzo rápido, pero sin prisa. Quería ver a su padre, pero si había ya esperado tanto tiempo unos minutos más no hacían mayor diferencia.

Pasaría poco más de un mes hasta que el fruto de su trabajo durante esos tres días se encaminó por sí mismo. La familia DuCouteau regía Noxus con el General, su padre, liderando el Alto Mando tal y como debía ser. En Demacia Jarvan III había ofrecido un gran banquete en honor al regreso de su hijo, y también a la joven maga que había hecho posible aquel rescate tras descubrir la perturbadora treta. Por supuesto, los pocos que sospechaban de la colaboración entre las dos mujeres no se atrevían siquiera a mencionarlo, ambos bandos demasiado orgullosos para aceptar que su éxito se debía en gran medida a la intervención de sus enemigos.

Ahora era Katarina quien esperaba en la poca sombra que proveían las iluminadas calles de Demacia.

* * *

 **Ciclo completo ¿Eh?**


	2. Retribución

**Hola a todas y todos.**

 **Aún no me he muerto. Pero no he escrito casi nada porque me la he pasado cuidando a mi sobrino, y también porque he estado jugando Overwatch y me consumió. Un poquito. Tampoco he logrado escribir como me gustaría, creo que es el óxido pero espero poder actualizar un poco más seguido.**

 **Gracias por leer :D.**

* * *

II.

Luxanna observó el rostro sonriente de su padre con calma, dejando que también una sonrisa se pintara en su rostro pero jamás revelando sus verdaderas emociones.

-¿A Ionia?

-Temporal hija. El antiguó embajador presentó una solicitud para regresar inmediatamente, de extrema urgencia según el informe de nuestro Rey y sería un honor para nuestra familia proveer un embajador temporal. Muraha es una pequeña ciudad costera, estoy seguro que será de tu agrado, un mes como máximo y estarás de regreso en Demacia.

Lux asintió al tiempo que hacía una reverencia.

-Por supuesto padre, sería un honor para mí actuar como embajador, así sea temporal. Empacaré algunas cosas y partiré al caer la noche, así llegaré a puerto en la madrugada y con suerte en dos días estaré allí.

Retirándose Luxanna no se molestó en mirar nuevamente a su progenitor. Ya la situación, la solicitud, la premura y por encima de todo el momento le hacían sospechar que algo no andaba bien. Si de todos, la elegían a ella como reemplazo temporal para un embajador solo podía significar que la salida del anterior suponía un problema para Demacia, así que la enviaban a ella para que lo solucionara en el plazo de un mes. No era el tipo de misiones a las que estaba acostumbrada, pero no podía negarse a una petición de su rey, menos si su padre estaba directamente involucrado. Por ello, al llegar a su habitación preparó ropa para su nueva posición y encantando un fondo falso para su equipaje metió allí elementos extra que le serían de mucha utilidad si la misión se tornaba compleja.

Al caer la noche, luego de comer algo y notar que estaba ya su escolta esperándola pensó en la asesina y lamentó no tener tiempo para enviarle algún mensaje. Seguramente Katarina entendería, con el correr de los días, su ausencia y ambas sabían bien que en ocasiones sus deberes las obligaban a desaparecer sin previo aviso. Aun así, deseo la joven maga tener una manera de contactar con la pelirroja antes de partir, más una vez en su caballo simplemente miro hacia el cielo y prometió volver mucho antes de cumplirse el plazo máximo.

Casi cuatro días después llegó al fin a la ciudad, ya un grupo de soldados la esperaba para escoltarla hasta la embajada, esa noche una fiesta fue dada en su honor y la bienvenida a la cuidad transcurrió sin mayor complicación.

Durante los días que siguieron, Luxanna cumplió sus labores como embajadora revisando los recientes acuerdos mercantiles, la legislación Ionia era bastante permisiva en cuanto al aspecto comercial pero quizá más rigurosa que la Demaciana en tantos otros aspectos que Luxanna se sintió casi libre al pensar en su patria. Sorprendentemente, había un apartado particularmente interesante para la maga, con todo y lo rígida que parecía la vida en Ionia la gente lucía satisfecha, alegre incluso. Cada día las personas, desde las más humildes hasta aquellas con alguna posición de poder o cierta comodidad inundaban las calles y las llenaban de una alegría sutil pero palpable. Al caer la noche, la mayoría de habitantes regresaba a sus hogares y las solitarias calles interiores contrastaban con el puerto que continuaba siendo un bullicioso hervidero. Tras varias noches de investigación no encontró mucho la maga en las posadas, salvo marineros que llegaban junto al cambio de marea buscando un plato de comida y una cama donde terminar la noche. Algunos buscaban más, pero aquel aspecto de la vida nocturna parecía parte de un secreto ritual, uno en que solo aquellos verdaderamente interesados podían acceder y Luxanna asumió que el antiguo embajador, con lo altivos y orgullosos que eran los Demacianos, no hubiera siquiera considerado la posibilidad. Por tanto, al final de la primera semana abandonó sus expediciones nocturnas y decidió centrarse entonces en las altas esferas que la rodeaban.

Dos semanas pasaron pero Luxanna no encontró ningún indicio evidente, aquello comenzaba a desesperarla. El gobernador ofrecía banquetes casi todas las noches, algunos menos públicos que otros y si bien Luxanna estaba invitada solo había asistido a un par, pues con la mayoría de nobles fuera era una oportunidad de oro para hacer uso de sus habilidades menos conocidas. Sin embargo, al no tener pista alguna pensó que quizá asistir podía refrescar su investigación y con suerte llevarla por un camino productivo. Esa noche entonces, no brinco tejados, encantó muros y desvió reflejos para esconderse entre las sombras sino que se movió al ritmo de la música, sonrió y compartió con sus semejantes hasta que fue hora de regresar a la cama. Al cabo del tercer día se encontró disfrutando la paz, la alegría y la despreocupación que la constante celebración le producían, jamás en su vida había Luxanna experimentado un periodo desprovisto de peligro y por ello cada mañana sospechaba más y más que algo realmente malo debió ocurrir con el anterior embajador para decidirse abandonar el idílico lugar. Tampoco identificaba sospechosos, todos parecían tan comunes que las pequeñas diferencias entre ellos podían bien pasar desapercibidos si sus sentidos no fueren tan diestros en su labor, en sí solo el gobernador le parecía en algo extraño: su tendencia a celebrar casi todos los días le hacía cuestionarse si no era aquello una fachada para que nadie se molestara en mirar más allá, en quizá preguntarse cómo es que financiaba sus constantes jolgorios.

Luxanna indagó amparada en la inmunidad diplomática, entre bromas y conversaciones ligeras pero no encontró más que evasivas y respuestas poco concluyentes. Por ello, amparada en la noche se infiltro en los aposentos del gobernador y con ayuda de su magia buscó entre los cajones algún indicio, pero no encontró mucho salvo un par de cofres sellados mágicamente y aunque no parecía complejo decidió ser prudente y no abrirlos esa noche, practicaría hasta copiar a la perfección el hechizo. A mediados de la tercera semana, ya con el tiempo justo Luxanna fue invitada a una ciudad vecina, según el gobernador quién se ofreció a ser su guía había un joven pintor cuyas obras se contaba ya entre las más hermosas y admiradas del reino.

Basto con mirar a los ojos al apuesto joven para que una sensación poco agradable se instalara en su pecho, en ellos veía algo tan familiar que le heló la sangre ser capaz de reconocerlo con tan solo verlo. Sus obras, además, estaban llenas de un aire melancólico y trágico que al parecer todos fallaban en descubrir, la verdadera naturaleza del sujeto fue obvia para la maga desde su primer encuentro y de igual manera sucedió para el sujeto. Pero el tercer participante de aquel intrincado plan por completo ajeno continuó su papel con impecable maestría.

El gobernador se retiró justo después de la cena, Luxanna probó apenas bocado, examinando con cuidado cada alimento en busca de veneno o algún narcótico. Parecía que el hombre se divertía más y más al descubrir en cada movimiento su paranoia, pero la maga no dejo que aquello la intimidara, su mente trabajaba tan rápido como podía imaginando tanto escenarios como los engranajes de su mente se lo permitían. Salir con vida era su principal prioridad, pero descubrir exactamente lo que ocurría era sin duda lo que más le atraía, pasaron apenas algunos minutos hasta que los dos quedaron por completo solos. Él sonrió, también Luxanna y en menos de dos segundos la maga levantó una barrera que desviaba sin mayor problema los proyectiles del asesino.

Tras varios minutos Luxanna escuchó el relinchar de caballos y sonrió, sabía que aquello pasaría por eso había debilitado las riendas y apenas intentaran apretar el paso estas se romperían causando que los jinetes cayeran de sus monturas, si tenían suerte no se romperían el cuello al caer pero sino serían un problema menos. La lucha continuó, las paredes del lugar a punto de colapsar y la maga decidió empezar a atacar con prudencia, sus hechizos débiles pero escandalosos justo para hacerle pensar que pronto se quedaría sin energía y entonces tendría su oportunidad para escapar. Pero cuando la batalla alcanzo los jardines de la enorme posada fue claro que aquel hombre no caería en su juego, tampoco él ponía demasiado esfuerzo en sus ataques limitándose a disparar de vez en cuando y dejando que los explosivos fueren debilitando sus escudos, pero jamás acercándose lo suficiente para quedar vulnerable.

-¿Por qué no temes niña?. No hay salida, no puedes escapar de mí – habló el asesino sonriendo con suficiencia.

Luxanna imitó el gesto, todos decían lo mismo y la amenaza ya no tenía efecto en ella, incluso era interesante encontrar en Ionia un asesino capaz de darle batalla pero su prioridad era salir de la isla con vida no sin antes confirmar sus crecientes sospechas.

El hombre aprovecho un segundo su descuido y logró que una mina aterrizara lo suficiente cerca para que la onda de la explosión la hiciera tambalearse, acto seguido un proyectil paso rosando apenas su brazo más hábil y un segundo le desgarro la piel, pero en ese momento el hombre se vió sin munición, y en los dos segundos que le tomaría recargar, Luxanna tomó la ofensiva lanzando un hechizo inmovilizador que alcanzo al sujeto quien apenas tuvo tiempo para intentar esquivar el devastador rayo de luz que la maga invocó en su dirección. Un agudo aullido de dolor rompió la paz de la noche, al aroma a piel chamuscada invadió sus sentidos obligándola a fruncir el ceño. Aullando de dolor, el asesino levantó la vista inspeccionando con horror su hombro al rojo vivo pero al fijar sus ojos en Luxanna sonrió. La joven demaciana no perdió tiempo, corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron y montó el caballo sin mirar atrás, exigió al animal tanto como fue posible y logro embarcarse sin contratiempo.

Durante el viaje la maga durmió poco y comió apenas lo necesario para no debilitarse, el nudo en su pecho estrujaba cada vez más fuerte su corazón. No encontraba una manera creíble de justificar lo ocurrido en Ionia, deseo encontrar al menos una excusa creíble para el comportamiento de su padre, pero su mente se negaba a disfrazar el atentado como otra cosa. La verdad, en esta ocasión, le fue imposible de disfrazar y con el correr de los días fue sintiéndose cada vez sola. Aunque en realidad, lo que hizo Luxanna Crownward durante ese viaje no fue más que darse cuenta por fin que no era ya de utilidad para su familia, y si bien pensó que ese día llegaría no se imaginó que con 17 años había llegado el fin.

Desembarcó cerca de Noxus, aferrada a una última esperanza se infiltró en la ciudad y recorrió el pasadizo que tan bien conocía, recorrió las desoladas calles escondida entre las sombras e hizo el camino hasta el departamento de Katarina. Con cada paso sentía más y más el peso de su inevitable futuro, pero en ese momento solo deseaba olvidar. Se escabulló y acostumbrando su mirada a la poca iluminación del lugar pudo ver a la asesina dormida en su cama, al acerarse sin embargo también alguien más en el otro lado de la cama llamó su atención. Sonrió con cierta amargura, pues no tenía tiempo para fingir sorpresa.

Tampoco se inmutó cuando la daga de Katarina se detuvo a milímetros de su cuello al estar lo suficiente cerca, e ignorando la mirada acusadora de la asesina acarició con ambas manos su rostro para besarla despacio. Aunque Katarina no demoró en responder e intentar tomar el control Luxanna se separó y reinició el beso tan despacio como la primera vez, repitió aquello sin decir nada hasta que la asesina la dejo ganar. Con una delicadeza impropia de la Noxiana despojó a la joven maga de sus ropas, aunque no era propio de Katarina se conformó con ir despacio, dejando pequeñas marcas en la piel de Luxanna y controlando sus movimientos con tal precisión que fue ella lo único que ocupada la mente de la joven Demaciana. Luxanna no notó en que momento había la otra mujer abandonado el lugar, ni mucho menos podía precisar el instante en que luego de agotar hasta su última reserva de energía se quedó dormida.

Cuando despertó la luz se filtraba por la única ventana, Katarina aún a su lado lanzaba distraídamente sus dagas a la pared frente a ellas. Sin moverse Lux observó a la noxiana durante algunos segundos, grabando en su prodigiosa memoria cada movimiento, cada detalle y luchando con todas sus fuerzas para no romper en llanto allí mismo. No era ni el momento, ni el lugar para desmoronarse, había tomado una decisión y ahora solo le restaba disfrutar los instantes que aún le quedaban.

-Es más de medio día – dijo Katarina lanzando otra daga-.

Lejos de contestar la rubia se acercó pasando una de sus piernas entre las de Katarina que solo levantó sus cejas mirándola curiosa, luego dejó que sus manos se acomodaran alrededor de la cintura de la asesina y finalmente se abrazó a ella escondiendo el rostro en su cuello expuesto. Trazó perezosos patrones en la piel tibia de la pelirroja que ignorando la extraña actitud de la maga la dejó ser hasta que nuevamente la rubia volvió a dormir pacíficamente. Al cabo de unas horas Katarina se levantó y fue por algo para comer, regresó para ver a la maga abrazada cómodamente a su almohada aún dormida.

Esa madrugada cuando Katariand esperó ante el repentino cambio en su cama encontró a la joven maga ya vestida y lista para partir. La miró extrañada, pero Luxanna solo sonrió sin que el gesto pudiera alcanzar sus ojos contritos y llenos de tristeza. Fue entonces cuando todas las alarmas en la cabeza de la asesina se encendieron, más con un último beso dulce y lento Luxanna se alejó llegando hasta el marco de la puerta. Al girar Luxanna dejó caer todas sus barreras, por primera vez permitió a Katarina verla tal y como realmente era: una niña asustada y enamorada. Pero no dudó un segundo en dejar que esas dos palabras salieran desde su corazón manifestándose apenas en un débil susurro lleno de afecto y devoción, la primera y única vez que lo decía y aun así parecía de lo más natural. No esperó respuesta, no la necesitaba, parte de ella prefería aferrarse aún a la ilusión que también Katarina, aunque a su muy rara manera, la amaba.

Hizo el camino de regreso en silencio, pero con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

Al llegar a Demacia bastó con anunciar su presencia para que un contingente de soldados armados saliere a su encuentro, su hermano y su padre a la cabeza. No fue necesaria violencia alguna, Luxanna Crownward entregó su báculo y armadura mucho antes que le fueran exigidos. Caminó con las manos atadas y la frente en alto, enmascarada en la impasividad recorrió los pasillos abandonando con cada paso un trozo de su corazón.


	3. Planes

**Holi, ya me tardaba ¿Eh?. Había escrito ya un buen trozo pero no se que le paso, se perdió en todo caso, así que reescribi todo. En fin, espero que les agrade.**

* * *

Fastidiada Katarina recorrió la mansión a pasos agigantados, llevaba semanas con ese humor y tanto los sirvientes como Talón se apartaban de su camino cuando le veían. Aunque este último sospechaba que la asesina no aguantaría mucho más en ese estado, y esa certeza lo inquietaba. Desde su cómodo lugar en una percha lejos del suelo el más joven de los DuCouteau observaba a la pelirroja caminar como una fiera enjaulada, ceño fruncido y cuerpo tensado al máximo. Pobre de aquel que interrumpiera su lucha interna, y ciertamente Talón hubiere preferido no tener que ser él pero el General estaba mucho mejor y deseaba tener una conversación muy seria con su hija mayor. Sin embargo, el muchacho estiró el reloj tanto como pudo, dándole a su medio hermana tiempo y espacio, si bien él no entendía de primera mano lo que ella experimentaba no tenía intención de buscar pelea en un momento tan poco oportuno.

Katarina siguió dando vueltas durante varios minutos, hasta que la presencia de Talon se le hizo insoportable, más por desviar su mente de un asunto que la tenía ya al borde de un ataque.

-¿Qué demonios quieres? – le espetó con furia levantando la vista.

Talón solo se encogió de hombros y señalo en dirección al aposento de su padre.

-¿Qué, no hablas?. No veo la hora de largarme en alguna misión, incluso de escolta no me importa.

Acto seguido la pelirroja se dispuso a encontrarse con su padre, más el chico bajó con rapidez y le cortó el paso. Katarina sintió la excusa perfecta para pelearse con alguien y liberar algo de tensión, más la mirada de Talon la hizo reconsiderar y solo lo fulminó. Al ver que el chico no se movía, Katarina levantó una de sus cejas impaciente, y él le hizo una señal casi imperceptible para que la siguiera. Sin mucho mejor que hacer, y porque esa actitud era extremadamente sospechosa la mujer lo siguió durante varios minutos hasta que estuvieron lejos de la mansión entre los jardines.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó intentando centrarse.

-No vayas en ese estado. No sé qué pasó con la mocosa, pero…

-¡Ni la menciones! – le espetó Katarina ya incapaz de controlar su frustración.

Talon se mantuvo firme a pesar de la agresiva reacción de la asesina, él era lo suficiente ágil para apartarse a tiempo dado el caso que la mujer le atacara.

Meses atrás al joven heredero no le hubiera importado en lo más mínimo el bienestar de su hermana mayor, pero con el correr de las semanas la asesina se había ganado su aprecio y respeto, incluso si seguía desconcertándolo la relación que esta mantenía con la mocosa Demaciana. Y por ello, no creía conveniente para la mujer presentarse ante su padre en un estado claramente alterado, lo que sea que Luxanna le hubiera dicho o hecho debía ser de cuidado pues la fría asesina generalmente era muy buena para esconder sus emociones; a tal punto que muchos en Noxus estaban seguros era algo de lo que carecía por completo.

-Solo mantén el pico cerrado Talon. Lo que pasé con esa mocosa o no, no te incumbe y menos voy a permitir que…

-Nadie la ha visto en meses. Ni los espías, ni los contactos que tenemos, ni mercenarios, ni soldados. Nadie. Lo último que alguien supo es que la enviaron a Ionia, pero allá tampoco hay mayor información. Solo que causo un gran alboroto y, suponen, regresó a Demacia.

Katarina entrecerró los ojos. Detestaba ser tan obvia, pero en gran parte era por la novedad del sentimiento. En sus 25 años de vida era la primera vez que se sentía tan inquieta, tan impotente, tan insegura. Y lo detestaba con cada célula de su ser; pero detestaba más a Talon por ser lo suficiente precavido para indagar por su cuenta antes de confrontarla.

-¿Y a mí qué? – intentó restarle importancia adoptando una postura algo más relajada –.

-Hace más de tres meses un borracho estaba pregonando haberla visto aquí, en la ciudad. Por supuesto, nadie le creyó. Esperé, lo interrogué y me dijo cosas muy acertadas para tratarse solo de fantasías. Lo mejor fue cuando llegó a la parte en que la vió por última vez, dijo estar seguro que era ella, no al principió porque su vista ya no era tan buena desde su última batalla, pero la reconoció con el tiempo y… también a ti Katarina. Las había visto, más de una vez… juntas y me dio también bastantes detalles.

-Talon – advirtió la asesina entre dientes.

-Está muerto, me encargué de eso. Pero, la última vez. ¿Quieres saber lo que me dijo?.

Al no escuchar una negativa el joven asesino prosiguió.

-Lloraba, y eso le pareció muy extraño porque siempre salía sonriente, feliz, se escabullía deprisa por el callejón y con paso ligero se perdía de vista. Pero esa noche, parecía otra persona, sus pasos eran pesados y torpes, las lágrimas le cubrían el rostro y tardó mucho en irse, como si no quisiera hacerlo, como si luchara consigo misma con la tentación de regresar.

-Maldita sea – concluyó Katarina destruyendo una de las macetas cercanas.

Talon esperó en silencio.

\- No dudo que esa fue la última vez que también tú la viste, y que alguien fuera de Demacia supo de ella, si es que en verdad regresó. Pero aquí viene lo que me tuvo pensando, creí que con nuestro padre aquí ya no tenías mayor motivo para jugar con la niña, por eso habías revelado tus cartas y era el resultado natural de tu engaño. Sentí pena por la mocosa, la pobre ingenua parecía haber caído redonda en tus manipulaciones y se enamoró, me dio risa – Talon hizo una pausa para reír, la mirada de Katarina se tornó peligrosa y eso provocó que sonriera con ganas -. Ahí está. Esa mirada, esa advertencia. Fue entonces cuando comencé a prestar más atención, no era la única que había caído.

-Cierra el pico Talon, te lo advierto…

-El gran orgullo de Noxus, heredera del apellido Ducouteau y gran asesina también estaba…

Pero Talon no logró completar la frase pues la patada que Katarina le propinó tenía tanta fuerza y velocidad, que incluso con sus afilados instintos no lo salvaron. Cayó al suelo adolorido y sin aire, pero aliviado. Tosió varias veces, Katarina no lo atacó de nuevo, pero quedaba claro que la mujer no estaba para burlas, o quizá era algo más.

-En fin… -continuó sin molestarse en levantarse -. El punto es que investigué y no encontré nada interesante después de esa noche.

Con una mueca de fastidio Katarina se giró dispuesta a dejar a su hermano allí tirado sin más. La información que le había facilitado no le servía para nada, salvo para confirmar su sospecha que Luxanna había desaparecido porque quería y que no le interesaba en lo mínimo volver a verla. Pero ¿Por qué entonces había dicho eso? ¿Si era verdad, era su culpa entonces?. Ciertamente la circunstancias de su último encuentro fueron las mejores y la maga podía tener razón en molestarse con ella, pero que nadie supiere nada sobre la chiquilla era un tato diferente. Entonces se detuvo, se giró hacia Talon y dándole un par de patadas lo incitó a seguir.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. No encontré nada interesante, hasta hace un par de días. No sé cómo se enteró esa persona, pero me interceptó en uno de los callejones y me entregó una nota – en ese momento Talón sacó de entre su ropa un papel doblado -.

Katarina se lo arrebató y de inmediato leyó el contenido, que estaba claramente dirigido a ella.

" _Señorita DuCouteau, debo decir que estoy decepcionada. Pero supongo que Lux se equivocó, en cualquier caso si le interesa encuéntrese conmigo en Demacia. Sabe muy bien dónde y a qué hora."_

Releyó la pequeña nota una y otra vez, luego miró a su hermano que se reincorporaba.

-No la leí.

Nuevamente la asesina se dispuso a regresar a la mansión, no era una buena idea tener esperando demasiado tiempo al general.

-Katarina – la llamó Talon – no soy el único que lo sabe, Cassiopeia se enteró de alguna manera y por ende también nuestro padre. Es lo último que haré, considera la deuda por su vida saldada.

Sin mirar atrás la asesina guardó la nota entre su ropa, con la cabeza en alto caminó hasta las habitaciones del general. Aunque aparentemente indiferente, su mente volvía a ser un hervidero de pensamientos a medio completar, más cada paso le dejaba más en claro que la ausencia de la maga posiblemente no fuera voluntaria.

Al llegar bastó con tocar un par de veces para que un sirviente la hiciera seguir, para retirarse tan rápido que Katarina se preguntó si el pobre hombre le tenía más miedo a ella o a su padre.

-Katarina.

-General – contestó la aludida haciendo una leve reverencia con la cabeza.

Bastó con mirarse unos segundos para que Katarina comprendiera la naturaleza de su presencia en ese momento. Lejos de sentirse amenazada, una extraña sensación de confianza la invadió y ni siquiera la penetrante mirada de su padre logró romper su falsa serenidad.

-Tengo que estar en el alto mando en veinte minutos, así que, seré breve. ¿Sabes quién es la madre de Talon?

Katarina negó con la cabeza, le hubiere encantado añadir que tampoco le importaba pero se contuvo.

-Una campesina de Ionia, durante una de las incursiones la capturaron y la tropa estaba muy dispuesta a divertirse con ella, pero la tomé para mí. Debí matarla al día siguiente, pero me gustaba mi nuevo juguete y la deje vivir, nadie se atrevió a colocarle un dedo encima – rió sentándose -. La deje vivir demasiado. Tu madre no estaba en su tercer embarazo y cuando el médico la revisó me aseguró que era otra niña, por supuesto no era la noticia que esperaba… pero también ella estaba embarazada y en lugar de matarla, envié al médico. Un varón. Bastardo, pero varón.

-¿Y la mocosa?

-Tu madre se enteró, intentó asesinarla y lo único que consiguió fue perder a su hija. Un día solo se suicidó. En fin, cuando nació Talón debí matarla y que una de las criadas se hiciera cargo del mocoso, pero tenía demasiados enemigos y pocos aliados, así que la envié lejos junto al niño. Tal como pensé, al pasar los años mis enemigos la encontraron pero no antes que pudiera enviar a Talon hasta aquí.

El General observó a su hija mayor sin que sus facciones se alteraran.

-Que te divirtieras con la Demaciana no me molesta, pero es la parte de los sentimientos la cual no concilio.

Katarina pasó saliva lentamente, como si eso pudiera pasar desapercibido para los entrenados sentidos de su progenitor. Lo peor era quizá el hecho que todos pudieren haberlo visto con tanta claridad mucho antes que ella, pero no tenía tiempo para sorprenderse una idea muy poco agradable cruzo su mente en ese momento.

-¿Dónde está? – dijo sin pensar, arrepintiéndose casi de inmediato.

-No, no – contesto riendo -. No he tenido que mover un solo dedo. Tus problemitas no son los míos hija, pero te advierto que no voy a tolerar errores provocados por esta… esta… distracción.

Ni padre, ni hija dijeron una palabra más, con movimientos rápidos terminaron su conversación y la asesina salió disparada al segundo piso del ala norte de la mansión. Si la víbora de su hermana tenía información útil se la sacaría, incluso si tenía que torturarla. Pero Cassiopeia la esperaba disfrutando de un delicioso vino rojo, al ritmo de un vals romanticón que esperaba enervara suficiente a la asesina para obligarla a cometer una estupidez, bueno una más en su creciente lista.

-Katarina… - dijo cuándo esta última entró furiosa en su habitación.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes? – contestó dando dos sacadas y colocando una afiladísima daga en el cuello expuesto de su hermana.

-Ah, que romántico, como extraña la malvada asesina a su princesita dorada.

Furiosa Katarina comenzó a hundir su daga con la fuerza suficiente para que la piel empezara a cortarse, dejando que un poco de sangre empezara a fluir.

-No estoy jugando, hermanita. Me vas a decir todo lo que esa venenosa lengua pueda articular, o el próximo evento social al que asistirás será tu funeral, y en pedacitos.

Lejos de sentirse amenazada Cassiopeia sonrió satisfecha, Kataranina no era del todo imbécil, pero si temperamental y el inesperado romance con la Demaciana le había dado justo lo que necesitaba para deshacerse de ella. Una vez la asesina estuviera fuera del mapa, lidiaría con el pequeño bastardo y finalmente con su padre.

-Pobrecilla ¿No?. Después de todo lo que tuvo que pasar en Ionia, durante ese viaje de regreso y correr a tu cama para encontrarla ocupada.

Furiosa Katarina lanzó el cuchillo y le propinó un buen puñetazo.

-¡¿Que sabes maldita bruja?!.

Nuevamente Cassiopeia rió, saboreando el sabor metálico de la victoria, un poco más se dijo a sí misma. Aunque valía la pena tomarse unos segundos para maravillarse con el tamaño del boquete que la sola mención de Luxanna dejaba en las defensas de la asesina. Era casi encantador, casi.

-Dime Katarina, ¿Tan bien lo hacía?.

Furiosa la asesina le dio un par de golpes con suficiente fuerza para desmayar a un humano normal, pero Cassiopeia ya no cabía en esa categoría, si es que alguna vez que podía considerar a un Noxiano como tal. La risa burlona y estridente de la mujer le taladraba los oídos, toda la rabia acumulada de esas semanas pujaba por ser liberada, las mofas de su hermana y su risa le penetraban los oídos dando rienda suelta a su rabia. Sin embargo, antes que pudiera seguir propinándole una merecida paliza, un par de brazos lo suficiente fuertes la detuvieron apenas para que al girarse se topara con la mirada preocupada de Talon.

-Vete – dijo el asesino soltando a la mujer antes que también él sufriera las consecuencias-. ¡Rápido!.

Ya el eco de pasos apresurados llegaba a sus oídos aún embotados, Talon la miró con seriedad y a pesar de su alterado estado solo le propinó un ultimó golpe a su hermana antes de escupirla y desaparecer por la ventana.

Sin mirar atrás Katarina fue a uno de sus escondites, tomó todo lo que sintió necesario y se encaminó con extremo cuidado a Demacia. Ya más calmada comprendió el error que estuvo a punto de cometer, pudiera ser que su padre no tomara de la mejor manera el comportamiento de Cassiopeia pero aún era su hija y no toleraría su muerte en tales circunstancias, menos motivada por una Demaciana.

Cuando por fin llegó, la noche sin luna cubrió sus pasos pero la hora del encuentro aún era distante por lo que decidió hacer una parada en alguno de los hostales y comprar algo para comer. Tuvo mucho cuidado con los guardias que patrullaban las calles, al principio no lo notó, pero una vez acomodada en lo alto de un edificio se percató del incremento en la seguridad. Casi el doble de guardias que la última vez que había ido, ciertamente despertó su curiosidad pero no tenía tiempo, o cabeza, para dedicarle al asunto. Asumiendo que era un resultado apenas natural del regreso de su verdadero príncipe lo descartó, pero tuvo la precaución de memorizar un par de rutas de escape alternas en caso que su misteriosa reunión no saliera bien.

Llegada la hora, Katarina se agazapó en las sombras y esperó que quien la había citado se presentara. Pasaron varios minutos, pero no detecto movimiento alguno, hasta que la vista periférica de su lado izquierdo se perturbó apenas, rápidamente tomó una daga y la lanzó con tal precisión que esta se clavó en la pared atravesando limpiamente la túnica de su objetivo.

-Excelente puntería.

Katarina no respondió. Esperó que la mujer, o al menos eso creía, se acercara aún con el rostro cubierto. Una vez lo hizo, levantó otra daga como advertencia pero la figura encapuchada decidió ignorarla y se acomodó a su lado fundiéndose también con la sombra.

-Tengo más que perder que usted, señorita DuCouteau.

Katarina reconoció el acento de la mujer y sonrió para sus adentros.

 _-¡Tiens, tiens!_ – se burló restándole seriedad al asunto, más para retomar el control de la situación que otra cosa.

-Infantil.

-No tengo tiempo para juegos querida prima, ¿Qué es lo que sabes?.

Fue el turno de la mujer para sonrreir.

-¿Prima?. Oh Katarina, han pasado generaciones, apenas y existe un lazo de sangre. Para fortuna de las dos, nadie parece recordar de dónde proviene mi familia.

-El sentimiento es mutuo. Sería una verdadera desgracia – comentó sonriendo.

- _¿Vraiment?_ ¿Tanto como tu acostándote con la menor de los Crownward? – ahora fue su turno para reír con la expresión irritada de la asesina.

Aunque le hubiera gustado fastidiar un poco más a Katarina, Fiora no podía arriesgarse más de lo absolutamente necesario.

-Admito que me sorprendió. Pero la mocosa, descontando su incesante parloteo, tiene su _je ne sais quoi_ …

- _Putain_ – respondió Katarina apretando los dientes -. Ahórratelo, ¿Qué quieres?. ¿Te mandó a decirme algo importante o solo están desperdiciando mi tiempo?

-Tan ocupada. Pero no. De hecho, hace meses que no la veo. Nadie la ha visto. Bueno – añadió sonriendo – nadie que quiera por supuesto, su padre la visita en ocasiones pero dudo mucho que sean amenas.

Intrigada Katarina entrecerró los ojos, saco una de sus dagas y comenzó a balancearla entre sus dedos.

-¿En dónde está? – preguntó al cabo de un rato.

-En un calabozo.

Tornándose sería Katarina giró para quedar frente a frente con Fiora, quién había ya cambiado la expresión despreocupada de su rostro. ¿En un calabozo? Se repitió la asesina. ¿Qué hace en un calabozo?. Casi como si la gran duelista pudiera adivinar sus dudas empezó a hablar.

-Poco después del regreso de nuestro _amado_ príncipe empezaron a circular rumores en la corte, específicamente como es que una niña como Lux había logrado desentrañar un engaño de tal magnitud. Los nobles no son estúpidos Katarina, eventualmente llegaron a la conclusión que no lo había hecho sola – Fiora levantó los hombros -. Llegar a la verdad fue solo cuestión de dinero. Te alcanas a imaginar bien la posición en la cual quedaron los Crownward, su hija menor no solo colabora con nuestros peores enemigos sino que visita constantemente a la mejor asesina de Noxus.

Fastidiada la pelirroja apretó los dientes por enésima vez en un mismo día. ¿Es que habían sido tan estúpidas las dos, tan descuidadas, tan ilusas para creer que su aventura pasaría desapercibida?. En especial, pensó Katarina, contando que en algún punto había dejado de ser solo eso para transformarse en un algo cuyo nombre no deseaba pronunciar, pero que era imposible de ignorar.

-Palabras más, palabras menos. Su padre la colocó allí, acusada de traición. Por supuesto, nada que ver con Noxus, en apariencia al menos, todo quedo perfectamente camuflado en Ionia y aunque los cargos son técnicamente verdaderos tu pobre maga se pudre en prisión por arruinar sus planes. Planes que no tengo la menor intención dejar avanzar.

Furiosa Katarina se levantó dando zancadas de un lado para otro maldiciendo cada Demaciano y jurando matar todos y cada uno de los bastardos involucrados. Fiora por su parte esperó tranquila que la mujer se calmara, aún tenían unos minutos hasta que los ninjas del Kinkou entraran en acción pero después de eso todo dependía de la pelirroja. Cuando finalmente desahogó un poco de su ira la asesina permaneció de pie, observando impaciente a la duelista, esta se levantó y caminaron en silencio hasta quedar lo suficiente cerca de la prisión pero aun así a una distancia prudente.

-¿Cómo entro? – preguntó la asesina preparando sus dagas.

-No lo hacemos, al menos yo no. Ya he arriesgado suficiente. Cambia esa cara, Luxanna saldrá de prisión pronto y tú estarás aquí para llevártela lejos, pero no olvides que me deben un favor, lo cobraré más pronto que tarde.

Minutos más tarde la alarma de la prisión se escuchó, desde su posición vieron los soldados organizarse obstruyendo las posibles salidas. Fiora rió de mal humor al ver como Katarina dejaba a un lado su capa para lanzarse a la batalla, dio media vuelta y se escabulló planeando su próximo movimiento.

Después de todo, parecía que la dorada princesita se reuniría por fin con su malvada asesina.


	4. Sanación

**¡Buenas!. Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leen este fic, me alegra el día pensar que quizá alguien sonrió leyendo. Se los agradezco.**

 **Igual me disculpo por los errores y tal.**

* * *

En medio de la batalla Katarina notó dos cosas: La primera el enmascarado que cargaba el cuerpo inocente de Luxanna y la potencia que sus golpes debían llevar para con un solo puñetazo dejar fuera de combate a los guardias armados. En los brazos del hombre la maga no parecía más que una niña pequeña, sin motivo sintió una punzada de celos atravesarle el corazón. Miró al tipo con ojos crueles e iracundos, pero el sujeto no se inmutó, con maestría se deshizo de los guardias que intentaban desesperados bloquear su escape y con ayuda de la asesina más los otros ninjas terminaron por destruir las defensas de los soldados, que al verse superados entraron en pánico y olvidaron su entrenamiento. Los desafortunados que se interpusieron ante Katarina murieron al ser perforados por las dagas de la mujer lanzadas con milimétrica precisión, las mismas que recuperaba al pasar sobre los cuerpos aun tibios de los guardias agonizantes.

En medio del escape Katarina notó un segundo hombre acercarse, varios ninjas con el rostro totalmente cubierto por máscaras rodearon al grupo, en perfecta coordinación movieron sus manos y las sombras comenzaron a rodearlos hasta que se vieron envueltos por completo desapareciendo ante los atónitos soldados que apenas atinaron a mirarse unos a otros. Mareada por el repentino hechizo Katarina cerró fuertemente los ojos, más apenas sintió la tierra materializarse bajo sus pies los abrió analizando la situación lista para luchar en cualquier momento, pero solo se encontró ante la mirada de una extraña mujer de cabello blanco y más ninjas.

El primer hombre, aquel que aún cargaba el cuerpo de Lux caminó un par de pasos antes que la asesina le cortase el camino, adivinando a la perfección sus intenciones este hizo un además apenas visible antes de descargar el cuerpo de la maga en los brazos expectantes de la Noxiana. Acto seguido, se arrodilló ante la mujer de armadura blanca quien Katarina no había notado aparecer justo a sus espaldas.

-Justiciera – dijo el ninja descubriendo su rostro.

-Maestro Shen – respondió la mujer con cortesía fijando la mirada en el otro sujeto aún con la máscara puesta -. Maestro de sombras Zed.

El segundo hombre no contestó, pero hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza y con otro movimiento de sus manos los ninjas que los habían transportado desaparecieron.

Fue entonces cuando la mujer se acercó a Katarina quien por instinto resguardo el cuerpo de Lux interponiendo el suyo. Ante ello la mujer se detuvo y sonrió, pero la ninja de cabello blanco dio un par de pasos al frente en una acción tanto de defensa como ataque, más la Justiciera la detuvo y dirigiéndose de nuevo a la asesina habló con calma.

-No deseamos hacerle ningún mal a la señorita Crownward. De hecho, la Iluminada me ha pedido que venga hasta aquí personalmente para auxiliarle…

-Ya está fuera de prisión, yo me encargo de ahora en adelante – le espetó Katarina mirando a la ninja quién la fulminaba con el cuerpo tensado al máximo.

-No me cabe la menor duda que existe alguien más calificado para cuidar de ella, pero me temo que las runas inhibidoras que lleva incrustadas en su espalda están más allá de su talento con las dagas. Ahora…

Hizo una pausa señalando el suelo frente a ellas, rápidamente dos ninjas colocaron mantas y para retirarse dejando que las tres se miraran incómodas durante varios segundos. Finalmente Katarina tuvo que ceder, con cuidado tendió el cuerpo de Lux sobre el niche boca abajo y a la señal de la Justiciera cortó la túnica descubriendo con horror los cuatro dispositivos encarnados en la piel, ahora azulada, de la maga. Apretó los puños con fuerza, respiró entrecortadamente un par de veces pero mantuvo el acceso de ira pura que amenazó con invadirla, ya habría tiempo para pensar en venganza.

-Interesante… - murmuró la Justiciera al comenzar con la desactivación de las runas -. Esta niña es más fuerte de lo que aparenta ¿No?

Katarina no contestó de inmediato, solo fijó la mirada en las manos iluminadas de la mujer que poco a poco fueron absorbiendo la magia de las piedras y cuando estuvieron totalmente desactivadas las removió utilizando magia, las heridas que dejaron en la piel viva de Luxanna fueron tratadas de inmediato por un pequeño grupo de ninjas y vendadas con extrema precaución. Katarina se preguntó por el tamaño de las cicatrices que quedarían marcadas en la piel de la rubia, recordó las ocasiones en que distraídamente le acariciaba la espalda mientras la chica hablaba sin parar contándole un montón de cosas que no le interesaban en lo más mínimo. Deseo que se repitiera de nuevo, sin pensarlo se agachó y con cuidado le acarició la mejilla. En otras circunstancias no se hubiere atrevido a tal gesto, pero en ese momento lo único que deseaba era escucharla reventándole los tímpanos con su incesante parloteo. Cuando la curación estuvo lista los ninjas le entregaron una bolsa llena de vendas y ungüentos.

-Basta con cambiarlas una vez al día, el ungüento acelerará el proceso de curación y reducirá el tamaño de las cicatrices pero me temo que no las hará desaparecer -. Habló la Justiciera aún examinando las runas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tardará en despertar?.

-Un par de días. Estas runas no solo le estaban drenando magia sino también su energía vital. Un giro interesante si consideramos de dónde viene y quien es, incluso con los peores criminales existen reservas al utilizar este tipo de prevenciones.

-¿La matarían? – preguntó la asesina acomodándose sobre el caballo cargado de provisiones que los ninjas le ofrecieron.

-Es discutible. Una dos o tres runas de inhibición pueden mantener a raya a un mago promedio, cuatro lo dejarían por completo exhausto. Pero si aplican un hechizo de absorción, pues con una es suficiente para afectar gravemente su poder, ahora tres lo mantendrían inconsciente la mayor parte del tiempo y cinco si pudieran llegar a matarlo en poco tiempo – Syndra levantó una de las piedras y la miró -. Eso es, si no se aplican todas desde un principio. Si tengo razón, y estoy convencida que así es, las cuatro fueron colocadas al mismo tiempo, seguramente poco después de encarcelarla lo que daría cuatro meses con ellas succionando toda su energía y vitalidad. En el mejor de los casos, un mago ordinario, incluso con algo de poder resistiría apenas un par de meses. No es la manera más rápida para asesinarla, y creo que se dieron cuenta algo tarde. En fin, cuando despierte estará bastante débil, por favor asegúrese que coma y repose el mayor tiempo posible no hay garantía de cuánto tiempo les tomará dar con ustedes.

Una vez acomodada sobre el equino, Katarina recibió el cuerpo de Lux que la Justiciera hizo levitar hasta ella. Agarrando las riendas con su mano diestra procuro sujetar a la chica cuidando no lastimar su espalda, cuando consideró estar lista giró hacía Syndra con el rostro serio.

-¿Qué está pasando?.

-Un montón de gente hambrienta de poder: su hermana, su padre y también el de la señorita Crownward. También Ionia se ha visto involucrada en este asunto, no me gusta admitirlo pero me temo que he fracasado al no poder identificar la corrupción entre nuestra propia gente. Es casi irónico que nuestra seguridad quede en manos de un montón de ninjas mercenarios. Sin ánimo alguno de ofender, Maestra de espadas – concluyó sonriéndole a la ninja -. En fin, la Iluminada y yo nos encargaremos de Ionia, de momento solo debe concentrarse en mantener un perfil bajo y permanecer oculta. Hasta que llegué el momento de pagar por completo nuestra deuda para con ustedes.

Dicho eso se giró y empezó a caminar, más Katarina podía presentir que eso no era todo por ello no se movió. Incluso ante la mirada atenta de la Maestra permaneció erguida sobre el caballo, esperando. Sin embargo, los segundos transcurrieron en completo silencio y la asesina no era una mujer muy paciente, en especial cuando le urgía obtener respuestas claras.

-¿Qué papel juega mi padre en todo esto?.

-Es difícil precisar, no puedo asegurar que este siendo manipulado por completo pero estoy convencida que al final si todo sale como se ha venido planeando estará muerto, en esta ocasión en serio. ¿Le interesa a usted la posición como cabeza permanente de la familia?.

Katarina no respondió, se aferró a las riendas del animal y con un par de golpes emprendió el largo viaje a Aguasturbias. La cuidad serviría de escondite durante un tiempo considerable, llena de piratas, ladrones y asesinos quizá no era el lugar más seguro pero entre criminales existía cierto honor y en Aguasturbias el mismo era inquebrantable. Se ocultarían allí hasta que Luxanna estuviera lo suficiente recuperada, después obtendría las respuestas que tanto deseaba y planearía que hacer.

Demacia, Ionia o cualquier otra nación la tenían sin cuidado, pero Noxus era un caso especial. Casi le provocaba risa el darse cuenta bajo tales condiciones lo mucho que amaba su patria, a pesar que nadie en ella parecía hacer más que usarla para conseguir sus propios fines. Incluso su padre, el gran e inigualable General Marcus DuCouteau podía clamar como ella buscar siempre el benefició de Noxus.

Durante el viaje acampó entre los bosques, alejándose lo más posible del camino sin que esto la retrasara mucho, durmió poco y tampoco comió mucho pero al llegar la tarde del tercer día de viaje llegó a Aguasturbias sin que se fijaran en ella. Luxanna había despertado la noche anterior, había intentado comer lo más posible pero bastaba con un par de mordidas a cualquier alimento para que el estómago se le revolviera y amenazara con devolver. Tampoco hablaba, sus interacción estaban limitadas a gestos y en el mejor de los casos ruidos inteligibles que de alguna manera lograban transmitir su mensaje. La asesina estaba preocupada por el estado de Lux, pero tal como lo dijo la Justiciera las heridas en su espalda parecían comenzar a sanar y el color de su piel poco a poco fue tornándose menos azulado. Aun le hervía la sangre cada vez que veía los cortes, pero no había perdido demasiado tiempo decidiendo su venganza y cuando el momento fuera oportuno la llevaría a cabo.

Se mezclaron entre la gente hasta llegar a una taberna en una de las zonas más concurridas del lugar, le dio un par de monedas al muchacho para que se encargara de su caballo no sin antes cerciorarse que este viera muy bien la cantidad de dagas y chuchillos que cargaba consigo. Luego entró cargando a Luxanna quien escondía el rostro en su cuello, apenas despierta. No había avanzado más de cuatro metros cuando un pirata se acercó apestando a ron para intentar tocarla, en un rápido movimiento hundió una de sus dagas en el cuello del sujeto, y con la misma velocidad en dos hombres más que procuraron levantarse en su auxilio. Durante algunos segundos el ambiente dentro de la posada se tornó tenso hasta que las carcajadas llenaron el lugar y la fiesta continuó como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, pues a fin de cuentas postales como esas sucedían con la suficiente frecuencia para que a nadie le importara. Katarina no desperdició un segundo más y caminó hasta la barra colocó suficiente dinero en la mesa para su estadía y comida por una semana, luego siguió al muchacho hasta una de las habitaciones traseras. Al entrar, colocó a la maga con cuidado sobre la cama y se aseguró de revisar la habitación, al no encontrar nada fuera de lugar colocó trampas en todos los posibles accesos y se dejó caer en la desvencijada silla del rincón.

No durmió, incluso si el cansancio acumulado la forzaba a cerrar los ojos por algunos segundos se mantuvo vigilante hasta que un leve golpe en la puerta llamó su atención. Levantándose camino erguida retirando las dagas el tiempo suficiente para permitirle al chico dejar la comida en la mesa y cuando este se retiró tomó el estofado, lo mezclo bien y despertó a Luxanna para que comiera un par de bocados. La joven maga se mantuvo despierta observando a la asesina comer en silencio con la mirada perdida en la pared, sin embargo se durmió pronto y cuando despertó Katarina dormía a su lado. Volvió a quedarse dormida.

A la mañana siguiente Katarina se duchó muy temprano, el agua helada la despertó por completo y al salir se topó con Lux sentada en la silla comiendo por sus propios medios. El alivió que sintió al ver aquella escena le iluminó el rostro, y la maga sonrió pero tuvo cuidado de masticar su comida y tragar antes de atreverse a hablar.

-Está rico – aventuro con voz rasposa.

-Se nota que no has comido algo decente ¿Eh? – contestó la asesina sentándose en la cama.

-Hum, no. Pero está rico…

Luxanna continuó comiendo, devoró todo lo que tenía en frente para respirar aliviada y satisfecha dejando su peso reposar contra la madera. La asesina tomó las vendas de la mesita al lado de la cama y cortó los trozos necesarios para el cambio, luego tomó el ungüento y se levantó para que Lux se acomodara boca abajo. No hablaron hasta que Katarina terminó de realizar al curación, la piel había empezado a cerrar y el color regresado aunque aún estaba bastante pálida.

-Quiero bañarme.

-No – contestó Katarina descartando las vendas sobrantes.

-¿Por qué no? – insistió Lux girándose despacio para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de la asesina observándola con infinita paciencia.

-Porque acabo de cambiarte las malditas vendas y este ungüento apesta, ¿Tienes idea de lo que cuesta sacármelo de las uñas? – respondió fingiendo molestía.

Lux empezó a reír y desistió en su intento por ducharse. Aun le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero era innegable que se sentía mucho mejor hacía un par de días. Su apetito por fin parecía mejorar, ya podía caminar con ayuda de alguna pared cercana pero no necesitaba la asistencia de Katarina para realizar cualquier tarea, por sencilla que pareciera. En medio de todo, estaba disfrutando la relativa paz que encontraron en medio de la precaria situación, por tanto no deseaba traer a colación ciertos temas que seguramente arruinarían el ambiente. Y agradecía que tampoco Katarina pareciera muy interesada en destruir la pequeña burbuja en la cual se refugiaban, de momento lo mejor sería mantener la cabeza centrada en una pronta recuperación.

La semana transcurrió con tranquilidad, no salieron del lugar salvo el último día para buscar otra posada en una ubicación diferente. A los tres días de estar allí Luxanna había recuperado el color y la vitalidad, aunque su magia aún era débil y hasta levitar un par de cosas pequeñas requería de su máxima concentración. Su espalda había cicatrizado al fin, los cortes donde las piedras estuvieron incrustadas durante meses habían dejado cicatrices marcadas pero confiaba que su apariencia mejoraría con el correr de los meses, concentrada en el reflejo de su espalda no notó la proximidad de la asesina hasta que esta presionó su cuerpo contra el suyo abrazándola con cuidado. Acto seguido comenzó a besar su cuello despacio, con ternura y paciencia, el inusual gesto de cariño la extrañó pero no demoró en acariciar las manos que descansaban sobre su abdomen. Permanecieron así durante algunos segundos, hasta que Luxanna sintió los besos de Katarina cobrar más fuerza y sus manos tornarse aventureras.

-Kata, necesito ducharme.

Con un último beso Katarina la soltó y caminó fuera del pequeño cuarto de baño, en tanto la maga tomaba su anhelada ducha Katarina se colocó algo ligero para dormir y se metió entre las cobijas. Aunque atenuado podía escuchar las risotadas y cantos de los bandidos, observó el techo de la habitación, la decoración, las sillas, ventanas e incluso las desgastadas cortinas. Esperó con tranquilidad, en los últimos tres días habían empezado a hablar cada vez más aunque procuraban mantener la conversación lejos del tema que más les interesaba a las dos existía un segundo que no podían permitirse aplazar más. Por ello, cuando Luxanna salió de la ducha y se metió en la cama Katarina dejó que la joven se acercara a ella abrazándose a su cuerpo y acomodándose a su gusto.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-No estoy segura, pero tuve mucho tiempo para pensar. ¿Segura que quieres escucharlo ahora? – preguntó Lux dejando que una de sus manos se colara bajo la camisa de la asesina -. ¿No prefieres otra cosa?.

-Lux…

-Bien – concedió la más joven, pero no retiró su mano -. Me metí en dónde no me llamaron, como siempre, y terminé arrastrándote conmigo. Eso pensé al principio, me dolía muchísimo la espalda por las runas y me sentía fatal así que no estaba pensando muy bien, cuando comencé a no tener energía para hacer nada más que permanecer boca arriba en cama empecé a analizar mejor. No tengo ánimo de hablarlo mucho, me siento estúpida nada más pensarlo. Cuando dieron por muerto al príncipe Jarvan simplemente no lo creí así, investigue un poco y casi de inmediato encontré la información sobre el paradero de tu padre, de modo que me pareció natural una alianza contigo. Te busque, te conté lo que sabía, aceptaste, pasó todo lo que ya sabes y cuando nos separamos en el río regresé a Demacia creyendo que todo estaba bien.

-Si, después de eso desapareciste por otro mes antes de…

-Tuve que dar muchas explicaciones, luego mi padre me mandó a Ionia y no sospeché que nada andaba mal, hasta que empecé a notar comportamientos extraños en mis huéspedes. Ya me conoces, investigué un poquito y descubrí una muy compleja red de engaños. Seguro que debió quemar esos mensajes, pero pensó que eran una especie de seguro o algo así, es obvio que no se le pasó por la cabeza que lo podía descubrir. En fin, tuve que huir pero alcance a enviar una carta, luego fui contigo… y regresé a casa.

-¿Lo hiciste por qué estaba con alguien más? – preguntó Katarina jugando con el cabello alborotado de la maga.

-No. Ya lo había decidido. No pensé que mi padre se atrevería a mucho estando en Demacia, una cosa era mandar un asesino en Ionia y otra muy distinta en nuestro hogar. Aunque… - hizo una pausa – lo que mencionas me dolió muchísimo. Yo… bueno ya sabes. Continuando… uhm me enviaron a prisión y mi querido padre fue quien sugirió los sellos rúnicos. Creo, no, estoy segura que aspiraba hicieran el trabajo sucio y acabaran conmigo. Suerte que nadie protestó su idea.

-No cuentes con eso Crownward, no cuentes con eso. Espero que este disfrutando su vida, porque cuando regresemos voy a disfrutar mucho asesinándolo.

-Katarina – empezó Lux cansada.

-Crownward, puedes llorarlo si es lo que quieres, pero lo mataré. Te guste o no. Lo haré.

-Si, eso no. Ah. Justo antes de clavarme las runas… me dejó en claro que no pertenezco más a la casa Crownward, así que… solo soy Luxanna, Lux para aún más simplicidad.

-¿No te importa que lo mate? – pregunto mirándola de reojo.

-Honestamente no lo sé. ¿Le molestó a él mandar un asesino a Ionia, encerarme en un calabozo y quitarme mi magia y mi vida lentamente?. No. Quizá solo estoy enojada con él, quizá después me sienta mal por esto… pero en este momento… no, no me molesta.

Katarina guardó silencio, en parte le tranquilizaba la respuesta pues era una decisión tomada y llevaría a cabo su plan le gustaré o no. Aunque sabía que era una cuestión temporal, cuando el momento llegara Luxanna intentaría impedírselo porque era su naturaleza, una vez que el enojo cediera.

\- En fin, mi padre junto a otros nobles habían planeado deshacerse de la los Lightsworn y crear una especie de comité que tomaría las riendas de Demacia, hasta que me entrometí en sus planes devolviendo al verdadero príncipe.

-¿Papi tenía una alianza con LeBlanc? – preguntó Katarina acomodándose para empear a besar el cuello expuesto de Lux.

-Ah… no, lo dudo. Creo… creo que se hizo pasar por alguno de ellos, estoy segura… - contestó sintiendo las manos de la perderse entre su improvisada pijama.

-No veo una razón para evitarlo, mejor para Noxus.

-Si… salvo la parte donde LeBlanc se queda con todo el poder.

Katarina sonrió satisfecha con la respuesta de Lux antes de silenciarla con un beso largo y apasionado, en tanto la joven intentaba ajustarse a su ritmo la pelirroja aprovechó para tomar ventaja colocándose sobre ella y levantándole la camisa por encima de los brazos en un solo movimiento, descartó la prenda sin cuidado. La piel expuesta tenía ya un saludable color, aunque seguía un poco pálida por el limitado contacto con el sol pero la asesina no perdió tiempo atacando una vez más el cuello de Lux que se abrazaba a ella como podía, en cuestión de segundos la maga estaba desnuda bajo su cuerpo, susurrando sin aliento su nombre. Pero Luxanna no era el tipo de persona que podía permanecer quieta o sometida durante mucho tiempo, pronto se deshizo también de la ropa de Katarina y dejo que sus manos recorrieran el camino que tan bien aprendieron.

La Noxiana intentó ir despacio, pero con cada beso y caricia que Lux le daba su control disminuía . ¿Desde cuándo tenía Lux tanto control sobre sus reacciones?. Antes, cuando habían iniciado la aventura Katarina tenía siempre la delantera, era ella quien decidía cada paso, cada avance estaba siempre perfectamente controlado. El lugar donde sus dedos rozaban la piel de lux, las leves marcas de dientes que dejaba en su piel, el ritmo de sus movimientos. Todo estaba bajo su control, o fue así en un inicio. Pero ahora, sentía las manos de Lux viajar por su cuerpo con practicada destreza, pasar por sus pezones endurecidos tocando apenas el tiempo suficiente y con la presión justa para dejarla deseando más. Bajar por su entrenado abdomen para perderse entre sus piernas rozando apenas el pequeño nervio endurecido y perderse dentro de ella, obligándola a disfrazar con besos su vocalizada aprobación. El ritmo de Lux pronto se ajustó al suyo, Katarina comenzó entonces a acelerar el ritmo, sintió a la joven temblar y respirar entrecortadamente pero el movimiento de sus manos no ceso, aunque errático se acompasó al suyo y le fue imposible acallar sus gemidos.

De alguna forma Lux logró colocarse sobre ella, Katarina abrió los ojos un segundo para ver a la Demaciana totalmente entregada al placer que ella le provocaba. Aceleró solo un poco más, estimulando con su mano libre los pechos de la chica y aunque no gritó como Luxanna al llegar al punto máximo que su cuerpo podía soportar si se dejó llevar por la sensación, lo disfrutó más de lo que recordaba y cuando Lux colapsó agotada sobre ella retiró con delicadeza sus dedos para abrazarse al cuerpo aún tembloroso sobre ella.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, recuperándose del hermoso encuentro y acompasando los latidos cada vez menos afiebrados de sus corazones. Lux empezaba a cerrar los ojos cuando la voz extrañamente suave de Katarina la mantuvo consiente.

-Lux… ¿Lo sabes no? – preguntó colocando la manta sobre sus cuerpos.

La aludida no respondió, al menos no de manera verbal pero si se levantó apoyada en ambos brazos para observar los ojos verdes de la asesina. Sonrió, segura y dejando que la felicidad se pintara en sus facciones, quizá no tuviera el placer de escucharlo de ella pero la realidad es que toda duda que albergó fue despejada al reconocer en esos orbes el más puro de los sentimientos. Al sentir el leve temblor de los brazos que la aprisionaban al demorar su respuesta, el respirar aliviado ante su sonrisa y, por sobre todo, el perfecto latido de su corazón al asentir despacio y besarla con todo su amor, convencida que las simples palabras no eran ya suficientes para expresar lo que la Noxiana la hacía sentir.

Quizá no tendrían más que ese momento robado en la habitación de una posada de dudosa reputación, por eso no se atrevieron a perder un segundo más fingiendo que no sentían lo que descubrían no era tan complicado de expresar.

Segura por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Luxanna se entregó al mundo de los sueños; pronunciando dos palabras, Katarina no tardó en unírsele.

* * *

 **Lo intenté :3.**


	5. Luz

Con la mirada fija en el horizonte, la asesina apretó los dientes y forzó aún más al purasangre que sus inesperados aliados le habían dado. No aminoró la marcha una sola vez, la gente que circulaba las calles de Noxus la vio pasar sin atreverse a más que alejarse de su camino, la mirada de la asesina era suficiente para que ninguno se atreviera siquiera a mirarla pasar por más de dos segundos. Ni siquiera los guardias de la mansión la detuvieron, en silencio vieron como el animal destrozaba el jardín decorado con el escudo de armas de la familia y solo Talón se atrevió a hacerle frente una vez estuvo en la escalera principal. Katarina ni se molestó en detener el caballo, simplemente saltó del animal y aterrizó junto a su medio hermano iniciando la marcha de inmediato.

-¿Dónde está nuestro querido padre?

-En su habitación.

-¿Y nuestra querida hermana? – preguntó abriendo de una patada las puertas principales, asustando en el proceso a los sirvientes que por allí pasaban.

-¿Soy el mayordomo? – respondió el más joven molesto -. No lo sé, luego de tu brillante demostración de fuerza la vi salir pero no regresar.

Sin decir más Katarina caminó a pasos agigantados, subió las escaleras con largas zancadas y se dirigió con la mirada endurecida a la habitación del General DuCouteau. Talón la siguió de cerca, pero al estar frente a la puerta, hizo una pausa y se quedó fuera. La pelirroja llamó a la puerta un par de veces, hasta que la voz de su progenitor le autorizó entrar, tomó aire y giró el pomo encontrando a su padre de pie frente al espejo.

-Así que por fin apareces. No tengo tiempo para tus excusas en este momento Katarina. El alto mando ha citado una reunión, esperan por mí para iniciar.

-Entonces, se han decidido por fin.

-¿Qué no era obvio? Sin Jericho o con él, mi lugar como General de Noxus está asegurado, temen más mi espada, tus dagas y las de Talón, y el acero de nuestros asesinos y aquellos fieles a la casa DuCouteau – dijo el General asegurando su espada y un par de dagas que llevaría ocultas entre el uniforme -. Como ha sido siempre y seguirá siendo. Ahora, vete. Hablaré contigo cuando regrese y dile a Talón que busque a Cassiopeia.

Pero Katarina no se movió. Continuó observando el reflejo de su padre en el espejo, hasta que sus ojos se toparon con los suyos.

-Cuando dijiste que no tenías nada que ver con la desaparición de Luxanna no dudé un segundo que así era, después de todo el gran General no tiene tiempo para ocuparse de nimiedades como esas…

-Ah, ya veo. ¿Encontraste a tu perra Demaciana?. Muy bien, felicidades.

Katarina mantuvo la compostura, aun si es calificativo le hervía la sangre no podía ser tan transparente, no todavía. Por ello, agacho la cabeza y asintió.

-Ahora, haz lo que te digo Katarina. No tengo tiempo para perder.

Pero la asesina continuó sin moverse, aunque miraba el suelo su mente repasaba una y otra vez el plan. El más pequeño error podía costarle demasiado, observó de reojo el rostro impaciente pero desprevenido de su padre y sintió un nuevo acceso de ira recorrer su cuerpo. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida? ¿Cómo era posible que la hubieran utilizado de tal manera?.

-¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó finalmente el General dirigiéndose al perchero para tomar su chaqueta, pero Katarina que estaba más cerca la tomó y se ofreció a colocarla.

-Tuve tiempo para pensar, padre.

-¿En qué? – indagó el hombre acomodando los puños de su elegante uniforme.

-En tu alianza con LeBlanc, en el papel de imbéciles que hemos jugado mis hermanos y yo…

Dicho eso la ágil asesina desenfundó la afilada espada de su padre y con un giro rápido le rebanó la cabeza a su padre, el ruido sordo que hizo al caer sobre el piso llamó la atención de Talón que entró a la habitación esperando lo peor. Más solo encontró a Katarina sosteniendo la espada ensangrentada mientras miraba con odio puro la cabeza cercenada del gran General DuCouteau.

-Sangre para Noxus, padre.

El rostro algo pálido de Talón la miraba expectante. Katarina no se apresuró, soltó la espada y fue hasta el amplio armario de su padre, sacó un segundo uniforme y constató que le quedaría grande, pero aun así tomó la chaqueta y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta seguida por su medio hermano.

-Que nadie entre hasta que esté lista. Cuando me vaya busca a Cassiopeia, si se niega a venir de inmediato dile que ni la matrona de la rosa negra podrá esconderla de mis dagas. Si alguno de los sirvientes se atreve a entrar en esa habitación, mátalo. Y ten a los hombres preparados, puede que esta noche sacien un poco su sed de sangre.

Dicho eso Katarina caminó hasta su habitación, se aseó con rapidez y se vistió como siempre que le encomendaban alguna misión. Salvo que, en esta ocasión llevaba una mayor cantidad de dagas camufladas en su vestimenta, y su chaqueta habitual fue reemplazada por el uniforme correspondiente al General y cabeza de la familia DuCouteau. Antes de partir, pasó por la habitación de su padre y se detuvo unos segundos para contemplar el siguiente paso de su plan antes de salir rumbo al lugar dónde se reuniría con el alto mando; Al verle abandonar la mansión, Talón ordenó a los criados limpiar la habitación y si alguno se atrevía a repetir lo que veía no viviría para ver el siguiente amanecer. Luego desapareció entre las sombras para dar con Cassiopeia antes que Katarina regresara.

La asesina por su parte entró en la fortificación si problemas, ciertamente recibió algunas miradas curiosas ante su presencia y no la de su padre, otros parecían reparar en su extraña vestimenta pero ninguno prestó mayor atención a lo que llevaba en las manos. Katarina sonrió al entrar por fin en la sala de reuniones, todos los representantes de las familias más poderosas estaban ya reunidos.

-Ah, señorita DuCouteau. Esperabamos al General Marcus – saludo el representante de la casa Dekar.

-No lo dudo, temo que hay un pequeño cambio de planes. Pero antes, me gustaría compartir con ustedes una historia… los que ya pueden adivinarlo, por favor no arruinen la sorpresa para los demás... – dijo Katarina tomando asiendo y dejando la bolsa a un costado de la silla.

Los otros Generales de miraron entre sí pero imitaron a la pelirroja acomodándose en sus sillas. Solo Darius, el único entre los presentes que no provenía de una familia de alta alcurnia, la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y Katarina le sonrió con verdadera simpatía. Pudiera ser que el sujeto no tuviera los dotes diplomáticos de otros Generales, pero sabía muy bien su oficio y era un guerrero tanto respetado por sus soldados como temido por sus enemigos.

-Uhm, cuando era niña mi padre me contaba siempre la misma historia sobre nuestra nación. Una patria llena de los guerreros más fuertes, aquellos dignos de vivir para servir a Noxus. Los primeros de nosotros, nuestros antepasados viajaron por toda Runaterra buscando un asentamiento estratégico para luego conquistarlo todo. Así nació Noxus, los débiles, los coabrdes y los indignos perecían bajo el acero de sus progenitores y solo los mejores vivían y conquistaban… - Katarian saco uan de sus dagas y comenzó a lanzarla de arriba abajo si levantar la vista -. ¿Es así como va no?.

-No entiendo a qué viene esto. Aprecio su presencia señorita, pero nuestro único interés en este momento es tratar con el General Marcus, en persona.

-Entiendo… Dígame General Dekar ¿Qué hacemos con los débiles y los cobardes?.

El aludido, un hombre corpulento aunque no muy alto se revolvió inquieto en su silla, si bien el General Marcus infundía miedo, su hija mayor no se quedaba atrás e intentando sin éxito que su nerviosismo no se notare se aclaró la garganta antes de responder.

-Los ejecutamos.

En ese momento la asesina sonrió.

-¿Recuerda quien se deshizo del General Jericho?.

-¿Qué relevancia tiene en este momento?.

-No juegue conmigo, General Dekar. Mi padre… - empezó Katarina agachándose y tomando la bolsa – está justo aquí – anunció a la vez que dejaba rodar la cabeza de su padre sobre la mesa.

Espantados los Generales se levantaron de inmediato pero no alcanzaron siquiera a desenvainar sus armas cuando aquellos que la pelirroja sabía cómplices tenía una daga clavada peligrosamente cerca del corazón.

-Ejecutamos a los traidores General Dekar y también a los cobardes.

-¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó Darius levantado y mirando a la asesina directamente a los ojos, pero atento al movimiento de sus manos.

-Estos hombres, mi padre y el fallecido General Jericho han estado conspirando contra Noxus. Escudando sus propios intereses bajo la bandera de nuestra patria, General Darius. Aliados con la matrona de la rosa negra, han traicionado cada principio de lo que significa ser Noxiano, no son más que un montón de cobardes ratas – espetó la asesina eliminando dos Generales -.

Darius, que no era estúpido, sabía de la alianza entre Jericho y LeBlanc y la desaprobaba convencido que la hechicera traicionaría al General en la primera oportunidad. Sin emabrgo, también era de dominio público el romance que la mayor de la casa DuCouteau había sostenido con la maga Demaciana, pero al hombre poco le interesaba con quien decidía Katarina calentar su lecho. Él había visto a la pelirroja asesinar hombres como si no fueran más que objetivos de práctica, y viendo la cabeza del General Marcus caer por un borde de la mesa no le quedo la menor duda que el pulso de la asesina no temblaba ante nada. Más el General Dekar, en pánico ante la muerte no dudó en intentar defenderse atacando a la mujer con la única arma que vio viable en ese momento.

-¡¿Y la Demaciana?! – Katarina no miró fastidiada, pero el continuó intentando intercambiar sus roles -. No contenta con meterla en su cama, ella estuvo presente en el asesinato del General Jericho, esa mocosa sabe cómo vulnerar nuestras defensas, puede moverse en nuestra ciudad sin que la detectemos ¡Y todo es por culpa suya!.

-Esa _mocosa_ – repiritó Katarina observando a los que aún permanecían neutrales – es mí problema General Dekar, es mí problema quien meto en mí cama y es mí problema que hago con ella. Pero la enana sabía cómo infiltrarse en Noxus desde antes de su primera visita a mis sabanas. Quizá, si en lugar de estar confabulando en pro de sus propios intereses hubiere prestado más atención a la seguridad de la cuidad no utilizaría una excusa tan patética – Katarina sonrió con malicia -. Recuerde General Dekar… - con esa pausa lanzo una daga que atravesó el cuello del hombre limpiamente para clavarse en la pared cercana, matándolo al instante – traidores y cobardes.

Los tres Generales restantes se miraron entre sí, y luego a Darius quién se agachó para levantar la cabeza de Marcus DuCouteau y colocarla sobre la mesa.

-¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó a la asesina.

-Ahora, votamos por el nuevo General en jefe. Mi voto naturalmente será por usted General Darius, no creo que haya un mejor candidato en esta sala. Confió que bajo su mando Noxus volverá a ser lo que ha sido siempre.

Los demás no tardaron en estar de acuerdo, pero Darius levantó su mano silenciándolos de inmediato.

-Muy bien. Por Noxus entonces.

Katarina dio media vuelta dispuesta a abandonar la sala cuando la voz del nuevo General en jefe la detuvo en seco.

-¿Qué hacemos con la cabeza de su padre?.

-Ah, eso. Quémenla… láncenla a una fosa común, o dénsela a los perros. No me importa, no hay lugar uno de su calaña en el panteón DuCouteau.

Dicho eso abandonó la sala. Dentro uno de los Generales preguntó a Darius si era prudente mantener con vida a la asesina, y por respuesta el nuevo General jefe le rompió el cuello con sus propias manos.

Una vez en casa Katarina ordenó a sus hombres dar caza a los demás involucrados en aquel plan, esa noche Noxus se bañaría con la sangre de los traidores y cuando la mañana llegare un nuevo régimen se alzaría. Una vez ultimados los detalles de la operación, fue hasta la caba, tomó e mejor vino y subió al salón dónde Cassiopeia y Talón la esperaban impacientes.

-Lo mataste.

-Qué observadora. Dime hermanita, ¿Quieres ser la próxima?.

-No te tengo miedo Katarina – respondió entrecerrando los ojos y dejando que su bípeda lengua tanteara el aire a su alrededor.

-Bien – comentó al tiempo que tomaba asiento y depositaba la copa y la botella en una mesa frente a ella.

-Hay otras maneras de obtener lo que se desea Katarina, no todo se soluciona con acero.

-Es posible, y por eso terminaste como estás querida hermana – Katarina sonrió destapando la botella y sirviendo una copa -. Querías poder Cassiopeia, por eso te valiste del dinero de nuestra familia para obtener valiosa información y dar con la tumba de ese emperador. Estabas segura que podías aprovechar el poder escondido en ese lugar, pero en cambio terminaste con una maldición… que por cierto, no estás aprovechando como se debe.

Katarina tomo un sorbo, saboreó la bebida y esperó hasta que las facciones de su hermana traicionaban su impaciencia.

-Te ofrezco un trato Cassiopeia, tomarás un lugar en la mesa del alto mando y velarás por los intereses de nuestra familia, es decir los míos, porque te guste o no, mi muy querida hermana yo soy la cabeza de esta familia. En tanto cumplas con eso haz lo que quieras, pero si se te ocurre la brillante idea de seguir los pasos e nuestro padre yo misma de voy a cortar la cabeza y ponerla en una pica en la entrada de la mansión. ¿Entendido?.

Cassiopeia frunció las cejas, hizo mala cara pero finalmente asintió levantándose de la silla y reptando hasta la puerta dónde se detuvo, giró para toparse con la mirada de Katarina. Aun si estaba poniendo a prueba la paciencia de la asesina, la menor de las hermanas no podía evitar su naturaleza.

-No te atrevas a traerla aquí.

Por respuesta Katarina rió.

-¿Qué pasará conmigo?- preguntó Talón cuando estaba seguro que Cassiopeia se había marchado.

-Nada. Seguirás como hasta ahora, pero si algo llega a pasarme tomarás el control de todo. No sigas el ejemplo de nuestro padre, pero eres el único que puede engendrar la siguiente generación de DuCouteau, así que más te vale irte dando prisa.

Talón se revolvió inquieto, miró a su media hermana con una mezcla de incomodidad y sorpresa. Quizá arriesgaba mucho al preguntar, pero sintió que si no lo hacía en ese momento no lo haría nunca y armándose de valor se atrevió a vocalizar.

-¿Y la Demaciana?.

Katarina guardó silencio durante un momento, observó al joven mirarla con curiosidad y decidió ser sincera. Después de todo, le harían falta aliados a partir de ese momento, LeBlanc no permanecería en las sombras durante mucho tiempo.

-Luxanna es mí… es mía Talón. No hay nada que entender, o justificar, simplemente es mía, me pertenece y tengo muy poca tolerancia con quién se mete con lo mío. Sin embargo, y es justo que lo discutamos ahora, no tengo planeado deshacerme de ella y si algo le llega a pasar en esta mansión ten por seguro que no me fallará el pulso para tomar venganza.

Talón asintió y se retiró con una extraña sensación de orgullo en el pecho. En todo lo que llevaba conociendo a Katarina jamás se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que en verdad pudiera tener sentimientos, quizá nadie en Noxus lo imaginaba, con lo fría que era. Pero allí estaba, la nueva cabeza de la familia más poderosa de Noxus, dejándole en claro que tanto él como Cassiopeia llegarían hasta dónde ella lo permitiera, y además, que era mejor para los dos sí se acostumbraban a la futura presencia de la Demaciana. Una vez en el corredor, Talón rio de buena gana al pensar en cómo se revolcaría su padre en la tumba ante tal desenlace, bueno, si es que tuviera una.

Entre tanto Katarina apuraba la botella con la mirada fija en el oscuro firmamento Noxiano. Su mente enfrascada en una dualidad imposible de conciliar. Por una parte, sentía paz consigo misma por haber restaurado el honor de su familia al purgar con sangre los fracasos e injurias de su padre, ahora no solo su familia sino todo Noxus volvería a sus raíces y sin duda aquello los fortalecería como nunca antes. Por otro lado, sentía un vacío en su pecho al pensar en Luxanna, en la soledad que parecía envolverla luego de haberse acostumbrado a su presencia. Con el último cuarto de botella abandonó la copa y subió las escaleras rumbo a su habitación, al llegar fue desnudándose al tiempo que daba los últimos tragos, se duchó cuidando de no mojar su cabello y se acostó sin que sus sentidos se vieran embotados por el vino.

Entre las sábanas sus pensamientos volvieron a los días transcurridos en Aguasturbias, el calor espectral de un cuerpo junto al suyo la obligó a cerrar los ojos y pasó salvia muy despacio al sentir los delicados vellos de su piel erizarse solo con los recuerdos. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos la vista ya se le nublaba producto del cansancio, no estaba lo suficiente tomada para quedar fuera de combate pero si para permitirse divagar entre sus memorias con libertad. Pronto el sueño la venció, Katarina no supo con exactitud en que momento dejó de recordar para empezar a soñar, pues la línea que separaba su realidad de las nebulosas que evocaba era la misma que las unía. Al día siguiente, cuando la luz del sol se filtraba por la cortina que no se molestó en cerrar, su primer instinto le produjo una rara mezcla de fastidio y tristeza. Sin pensar, había dormido dejando un espacio considerable a su costado izquierdo y con su mano diestra había buscado un cuerpo que no estaba allí. Abrió los ojos, parpadeó varias veces y luego gruño enderezándose dejando que el sol acariciara su piel expuesta, se miró durante algunos segundos y sonrió, Luxanna tenía razón, estaba pálida como un cadáver. Katarina volvió la vista una vez más a la cama vacía, rió, pero esta vez con amargura al caer en cuenta que esperaba un imposible.

La asesina se vistió en silencio, se lavó el rostro, desayuno en su habitación y partió al alto mando donde ultimó detalles con el nuevo General Darius, Cassiopeia y los demás representantes que hubiera sobrevivido a la purga, las caras nuevas fueron recibidas con cierto escepticismo y luego de realizar el juramento regresó a casa dónde pasó el resto de la tarde entrenando con talón.

Cuando la noche llegó por segunda vez Katarina contemplaba el firmamento estrellado con la melancolía pintada en el rostro. Se preguntó que podía estar haciendo la maga en ese momento, deseó ensillar una bestia y hacer el trayecto a todo galope, quizá enviar uno de sus cuervos para prevenirla de su llegada pero se contuvo, despejó la mente de tales pensamientos y no cedió ante el deseo. Había dado su palabra, prometió esperar y no buscarla hasta que la misma Luxanna se contactara con ella. De mal humor, clavó una de sus dagas en una enorme estatua del jardín y deseo no haber hecho un juramento tan ridículo. Deseaba verla, hablarle, tenerla cerca y atraparla entre sus brazos para no dejarla ir jamás. Con una última mirada al cielo la asesina entró en casa, dónde una cama fría y solitaria no la dejaría olvidar lo que más deseaba.


	6. Verdad

**No le rompan el kokoro a la gente :v. Tienen consencuencias de 4mil palabras or something.**

 **VI.**

La maga levantó la vista cansada de esa charada, observó con detenimiento a su padre y los demás hombres que lo rodeaban, todos miembros y líderes de distinguidas familias Demacianas. El que hablaba, había estado recordando a los presentes todas las proezas, sacrificios y glorias que su apellido había dado a la Corona de los Lightshield, como él al igual que sus antepasados desde el inicio del tiempo habían servido a los reyes y a Demacia, siempre fieles e inquebrantables en sus votos, pero Luxanna que no estaba sorprendida, enojada o asqueada como el día inmediatamente anterior, había comprendido ya que era esa la estrategia que su padre y sus aliados aplicaban para desestimar los cargos que la maga había levantado contra ellos. Incluso con la presencia de la comitiva Ionia a su favor Luxanna temía que los consejeros y el Rey Jarvan III terminarían por convencerse con aquella treta y ella, si tenía suerte, volvería a la mazmorra. Sin embargo, la joven estaba segura que no se quedaría allí, ya había podido detectar algunas indirectas muy bien camufladas por lo que más pronto que tarde comenzarían a atacarle, a poner a prueba más que su historia a ella misma, a cuestionar dónde estaba realmente su lealtad y no era ningún secreto que utilizarían para lograr su propósito.

Realmente Luxanna creía no tener nada para perder, al menos nada que su padre pudiera arrebatarle, por lo que arriesgarlo todo era la mejor idea en ese momento. Por ello estaba tan tranquila, esperaba que aquel hombre llegara al punto que llevaba construyendo más de media hora, que diera tantas vueltas como quisiera y cuando se lanzara a por ella, cuando utilizara lo que creían su arma secreta Luxanna tomaría tanta ventaja como pudiera del poder que iban a darle. Poco a poco, el hombre fue dejando de lado la sutileza y la rubia sonrió apenas cuando era obvio el camino que tomaría la audiencia, se acomodó en su silla y levantó el rostro finiendo no entender la mitad de lo que el tipo pretendía, bien si sabía que su padre no se convencía por la mirada sospechosa que este le lanzaba desde el otro lado de la sala. Tuvo que contener la sonrisa de victoria cuando al fin terminó el sujeto su extenso monólogo y clavo la vista en sus ojos, con tal confianza que Lux sintió casi imposible reprimir la urgencia de reír a carcajadas. Que ciegos eran los Noxianos y Demacianos, se parecían tanto que era como ver un reflejo tan solo un poco distorsionado.

-Mi Rey, os juro por los dioses y cada gota de mi sangre que ninguno en mi casa ha osado levantar siquiera falso testimonio sobre vos. Y como prueba, exijo vuestros magos me sometan a las más duras pruebas para que no quede la menor duda de mis palabras – hizo una leve reverencia y miró a Lux de nuevo, sonrió y continuó tal como habían planeado -. En cambio, esta niña, mi señor os debe muchas explicaciones a vos y a toda Demacia. No solo por el falso testimonio que ha emitido contra muchos de los aquí convocados, sino por las circunstancias que rodean el feliz regreso de nuestro amado príncipe, vuestro hijo y heredero al trono, el príncipe Jarvan IV.

Lux sintió a todos posar su vista en ella, su padre y sus cómplices la miraron proclamando en sus ojos una temprana victoria, los nobles ignorantes de la verdad con la mórbida curiosidad propia de quienes solo están allí por el espectáculo, los pocos soldados permitidos dentro de la sala con genuina sorpresa, su Rey y los consejeros prestos a juzgarla ahora si por los rumores que circulaban desde hace meses en las calles, Garen lo hacía con una mezcla de decepción y angustia, pero el príncipe Jarvan IV lo hacía con determinación, como si con sus ojos pudiera transmitirle la valentía que pudiera faltarle para contar la verdad. Aunque no necesitaba ese último impulso, Lux sonrió fingiendo nerviosismo y se colocó de pie, camino hasta el centro de la sala y esperó que el Maestre le preguntara por fin a que podía referirse el noble líder de la familia Helmsworn. Para su fortuna, no estuvo allí por más de cinco segundos, al parecer todos se morían de ganas por escucharla negar lo que todos sabían y tergiversar la verdad para utilizarla en su contra.

-Señorita Crownward…

-Solo Luxanna, gran Maestre. En caso que mi noble padre haya olvidado informarle, por su propio mandato no pertenezco más a la casa Crownward.

Un murmullo de sorpresa recorrió la sala, pero el Rey Jarvan III acalló el bullicio levantando apenas la palma de su mano diestra. El Maestre miró a la cabeza de la familia Crownward quién a pesar de esconderlo con relativa maestría se notaba incómodo.

-Muy bien, Luxanna. ¿Jura usted decir la verdad?

-Si gran Maestre, la verdad y nada más. Cómo lo he hecho hasta ahora.

-Que así sea.

El hombre levantó una pluma encantada y se la ofreció a Luxanna quien tomándola escribió en un pergamino en blanco su nombre, el maestre utilizó magia para hacerlo levitar lo suficiente para que quedase a la vista de todos. Si Luxanna mentía el pergamino se quemaría como evidencia de su injuria.

-¿Puede relatar usted las circunstancias que llevaron al regreso de nuestro príncipe?

-¿Las circunstancias gran Maestre?. ¿Es decir, lo que hice, como lo hice y quién me ayudo a lograrlo? – Lux hizo una pausar y esperó que el hombre asintiera, pero fue entonces cuando sonrió ya sin molestarse en ocultar el tremendo gusto que le produciría la expresión de los allí presentes -. O, desea usted, para mayor precisión saber qué papel juega Katarina DuCouteau no solo en el regreso de nuestro príncipe, ó en la diligencia que nos ocupa el día de hoy, sino en mi vida. ¿Me equivoco, gran Maestre?.

Esta vez los murmullos pronto evolucionaron hasta convertirse en un bullicio que ni siquiera el Rey pudo apaciguar con tanta facilidad, los aliados de su padre parecían desconcertados y se miraban los unos a otros sin entender que estaba pasando frente a sus narices, no se suponía que Luxanna, la dulce hija menor de la casa Crownward, tuviera ese tipo de agallas. Y quizá tenían razón, la dulce Lux no las tenía pero la joven que estaba parada en esa sala ya poco tenía de esa muchacha, dócil, inocente y por encima de todo idealista. Su hermano y los demás soldados la miraban horrorizados, como si acabara de gritar a los cuatro vientos la peor blasfemia jamás proferida y los nobles se dividían entre escandalizarse a viva voz y lanzarle reprimendas por tan solo mencionar ese nombre en un lugar _sagrado._ Los consejeros cuchicheaban rápidamente entre ellos y a oídos del Rey, pero por sus miradas Lux adivinaba que podían estarle recomendando, más el monarca los mandó callar clavando su vista en la joven chica que permanecía impasible. Solo el príncipe le miraba con algo que la muchacha podía asemejar a orgullo, quizá solo era su imaginación pero no podía permitirse flaquear en ese momento. Con una última mirada a la comitiva Ionia se enderezó y sonrió con tanta inocencia como le era posible fingir en ese momento.

-¿Gran Maestre?.

De inmediato el bullicio cesó, todos querían escuchar lo que fuera que ella dijera y para ellos era imperativo mantener la boca cerrada.

-Son ciertos los rumores entonces – sentenció el hombre desde su posición.

-Depende que rumores, Gran Maestre. Estoy aquí, bajo juramento para servir como testigo, pero todos sabemos que eso no es verdad. Aquí quien está en juicio, no son estos hombres y mi padre por conspirar contra el Rey, sino yo porque todos mueren de curiosidad por confirmar algo que ya creen saber.

-¿Y qué es lo que se mueren por confirmar, señorita? – desafió el gran Maestre irguiéndose cuan alto era.

Lux sonrió antes de girarse lo suficiente para encontrarse con el rostro pálido y descompuesto de su _amado_ progenitor. Luego dedicó una mirada a todos y cada uno de sus aliados, antes de sonreír con genuina felicidad y responder la pregunta con voz potente, para asegurarse que cada persona, por más lejos que estuviera del epicentro de la sala no perdiera detalle de su respuesta.

-Sí duermo con ella, gran Maestre.

Antes que la gente pudiera dar rienda suelta a sus comentarios el gran Maestre levantó la voz con ayuda de su magia para acallarlos continuando el interrogatorio.

-¿Y lo hace?

-Lo hago.

Como era de esperarse el alboroto fue inmediato. Por más que el gran maestre intentara poner orden en la sala los presentes no se silenciaban, muchos optaban por lanzarle reprimendas y llamarla traidora y otras cosas un tanto menos halagadoras aunque jamás soeces, por supuesto, eran Demacianos y no se atreverían a llamarle perra aún si era la única apalabra que se les ocurría. Lux negó despacio, riendo con amargura, exactamente ¿Qué tan ciega había estado para creer que Demacia era perfecta?. La respuesta era obvia, pero Lux no tenía tiempo para perder, ahora que tenía la atención que necesitaba era el momento de actuar con rapidez y sangre fría.

-La verdad es que jamás creí que el príncipe Jarvan IV estuviera muerto, siempre sospeché que estaba con vida en algún lugar. Pero mi corazonada se convirtió en algo más cuando encontré pistas de un prisionero que los Noxianos cuidaban con mucho recelo, asumí que se trataba de nuestro príncipe e investigué lo que más pude por mi cuenta. Admito que no descubrí gran cosa, tuve que sobornar muchos mercenarios y deje temporalmente ciegos a los que podían presentar un peligro en el futuro, pero no asesiné a nadie – hizo una pausa para asegurarse que los demás seguían su relato, comprobando con cierta suficiencia como el silencio absoluto reinaba en la sala-. Al cabo de algunas semanas me di cuenta que el prisionero no se trataba del príncipe, pero pensé que igual podía darnos ventaja saber de quien se trataba y confidencialmente descubrí que la identidad del reo correspondía al desaparecido General DuCouteau, el padre de Katarina.

Esta vez, los murmullos no pasaron de eso y Lux caminó un poco antes se continuar su relato. Debía asegurarse de tener el mayor impacto posible.

-Fue cuando decidí buscarla, no me quedaban dudas que si nuestro príncipe vivía ella debía saber algo. Podía cambiarle lo que sabía de su padre por cualquier pista que me llevara hasta su majestad, así que me arriesgué y me las ingenié para acordar una cita con ella. Por supuesto que tenía un poco de miedo, es la mejor asesina de Noxus, llegué a arrepentirme cuando ya estaba esperando que apareciera y debo decir que no fue la mejor primera impresión que me he llevado de alguien. Los Noxianos son algo _toscos_ y demasiado orgullosos para su propio bien, pero no estúpidos y Katarina no es la excepción – continuó caminando por el recinto hablando con la naturalidad de quien cuenta un conocido relato -. Al principio se negó a decir nada, amenazó con matarme si no le decía lo que sabía sobre su padre e incluso llego a cortarme un par de veces con sus dagas, pero luego se cansó de pelear conmigo y decidió ser razonable, hablamos y entendí que no sabía nada sobre su majestad Jarvan IV. Naturalmente, pensé que había llegado a otro callejón sin salida, regresé a Demacia y empecé a hacerme a la idea que si seguía con vida no había forma de rescatarlo.

Lux volvió a hacer una pausar larga, como si intentara poner sus pensamientos en orden aunque en realidad solo hacía tiempo para que asimilaran muy bien cada trozo del relato.

-Tres días después recibí un mensaje, una daga Noxiana clavada en la cabecera de mí cama. Me asusté, pero comprendí lo que deseaba y esa misma noche fui a reunirme con ella. Al parecer, después de mucho torturar un soldado había descubierto que el general Swain mandaba cada cierto tiempo provisiones a LeBlanc, lo cual no sería del todo raro, si algunos de los encargos parecieran por debajo del nivel de vida de la mujer. Katarian pensaba que si "mi príncipe" estaba vivo entonces no estaría en ningún calabozo Noxiano, pero quizá si en las mazmorras privadas de la antigua Orden de la Rosa Negra – tomó un poco de aire y detuvo su paseo -. Empezamos a turnarnos para observar el alto mando Noxiano, empezamos a crear un muy detallado reporte de cada movimiento que sucedía en el lugar y también de la prisión dónde mantenían al General DuCouteau, Katarina ya odiaba al General Swain y estaba segura que era el responsable del encarcelamiento de su padre. Pero, y es aquí dónde sin lugar a duda se pone la historia interesante…

Mirando a su numerosa audiencia Luxanna descartó el último pensamiento de arrepentimiento que le quedaba y se entregó por completo al sentimiento liberador de la verdad. Después de eso seguramente intentaría meterla al calabozo, lo cual no estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar. Ya se había marchitado durante tres largos meses en ese agujero, tenía claro que si iba a tener que estallar la sala lo haría pero se iría de allí caminando por su propio pie abandonando Demacia para siempre. Ya había hecho suficiente, lo que pasara con la ciudad, su gobierno, su gente y sus intrigas no le importarían más.

-Supongo que pasábamos mucho tiempo juntas, fueron meses de estudio, de planeación, tuvimos que pasarnos horas de horas vigilando bajo la lluvia o las estrellas. No sé en qué momento Katarina dejó de parecerme tan terrible e insufrible, ó cuando pasó que ella no me vio más como una molestia apenas útil. Pero terminé por dejar que me besara una vez, luego otra, y otra, hasta que no fueron solo besos y no era ella quién los iniciaba – un estrangulado coro de murmullos amenazo con resurgir, pero Lux levantó la voz y continuó -. La primera vez que estuve con ella, no fue amable, ni gentil, ni siquiera tuvo el mínimo de decencia para considerar que no había estado con nadie y quizá no debería ser uno de los mejores recuerdos que tengo, quizá no lo era hasta que me di cuenta lo mucho que significo para mí. Es que… fue la primera vez que alguien no me trato con la delicadeza a la que estaba tan acostumbrada, la primera vez que alguien no pedía permiso para tan siquiera dirigirme la palabra y… lo más liberador, fue la primera vez que alguien me preguntó si me gustaba y no si era lo correcto. No, no hicimos el amor, no hasta después de mucho tiempo.

Esta vez la gente no se silenció, algunos se escandalizaron más que otros, su padre y su hermano parecían desear que el universo los fulminara allí dónde estaban y evitarse así la vergüenza que toda la nobleza Demaciana los mirara como culpándolos por no haberla educado bien. El Rey mantenía la vista dura y la mandíbula tensa, como reprimiendo su propio deseo de recriminarle, pero su hijo, el príncipe Jarvan IV, que si los dioses permitían llegaría al trono, parecía más bien aguantar la risa ante la reacción de la corte. Lux no tuvo que hacerlo, rió despacio y esperó a que el Gran Maestre rojo de ira, y posiblemente un poco de vergüenza, acallara la multitud para fijar nuevamente la vista en Luxanna.

-Después de eso, a veces dormía con ella y a veces ni siquiera hablábamos más que lo necesario para completar nuestros reportes. Cuando estuvimos seguras que nuestro plan era lo suficiente seguro nos infiltramos en el Alto Mando y Katarina les hizo creer que me había traicionado, Swain cayó en la trampa producto de su extrema arrogancia y logramos asesinarlo. Después de eso, hubo bastante confusión que Katarina aprovechó para hacerle una oferta muy difícil de rechazar a LeBlanc y fue ella quien sacó a su majestad del calabozo, yo solo le di una poción para neutralizar cualquier hechizo de camuflaje. Después de eso, regresé a Demacia dónde mi padre me envió a Ionia y descubrí lo que escucharon el día de ayer, lo repetiría pero detestaría que sonare cansino, cuando regresé no vine directamente a Demacia, fui a Noxus, fui a verla una última vez – pauso para retomar el aliento, era imperativo que la última parte de su relato tuviera la misma fuerza que el conjunto -. Después de eso regresé, a pesar de que sabía lo que me esperaba, mi querido padre me colocó en una celda e hizo que me clavaran las runas en la espalda con la esperanza, no me queda la menor duda, que fueran suficientes para matarme pero para su mala fortuna resulté más resistente de lo que imaginó. Por supuesto, fue la Justiciera y sus aliados quienes me sacaron del calabozo, mi deuda con ellos es algo que aún no imagino poder resarcir pero pasé este tiempo con Kataraina, recuperándome… fue la asesina que tanto desprecian todos aquí quien se aseguró que no muriera, quién curó mis heridas, cambió mis vendas y cargó conmigo durante días asegurándose de darme alimento y agua cuando apenas me mantenía consciente. Y si, ahora si hicimos el amor.

Lux sonreía tranquila mientras la sala estallaba, por sabrán los dioses que vez en un hervidero de voces agitadas, indignadas y otras menos pero igualmente escandalosas, podía ver a los consejeros del Rey gesticular con violencia al señalarla y clavarle miradas de desprecio, podía ver a su padre furibundo pero también asustado, los demás le resultaban más bien indiferentes. Pero Garen, su querido hermano que solo le observaba aún incrédulo, congelado con una expresión que le rogaba a gritos todo fuera mentira no se atrevía siquiera a apartar la mirada, Lux solo pudo dedicarle una sonrisa triste a modo de disculpa. Le hubiera gustado que no tuviera que enterarse de esa manera tan poco sutil, pero la maga estaba ya cansada de tantos engaños. Por lo mismo, se acercó al balcón desde dónde el Rey Jarvan III la observaba conteniendo apenas la ira.

-Su majestad… Ahora no le quedan dudas de lo que he hecho, de que, si usted lo desea puede ordenar a sus hombres llevarme al calabozo más profundo y no volver a ver la luz del sol en lo que me resta de vida, pero sepa también que no pienso poner un solo pie en ese lugar. Si desea intentarlo, por el respeto y lealtad de aún le debo no los mataré, pero los lastimaré lo suficiente para que no lo intenten más. Sin embargo, tenga en cuenta que nada de lo que he dicho en esta sala es otra cosa que la verdad, mi padre y estos hombres han estado conspirando contra la corona, contra la misma Demacia. La desaparición del príncipe les brindó la coyuntura perfecta para atacar y aunque su regreso supone un traspié importante, no me queda duda que no se rendirán, esperar agazapados en las sombras que su investidura les provee hasta que el momento de atacar llegue nuevamente.

Dicho eso, Lux se alejó del balcón, caminó despacio hasta quedar lo suficiente cerca de su padre y lo miró por primera vez en la vida como realmente era: un hombre lleno de codicia y sed de poder que realmente fue capaz de todo, hasta destruir su familia, por saciar su egoísmo. Se le ocurrían mil cosas para decirle, pero optó por utilizar contra él la misma arma que él pensó funcionaría para destruirla.

-Padre, empieza a dormir con los ojos abiertos. Jamás le dije como infiltrarse en Demacia, o en la que fue mi casa, pero ella siempre supo cómo llegar sin que ninguno de los guardias la viera. No deseo que lo asesine, y haré lo posible para que abandone esa idea, pero Katarina es muy testaruda y cuando quiere algo… generalmente ocurre.

Después levantó la vista al pergamino todavía flotando en la sala, las letras doradas de su nombre brillaban con cierto esplendor y ni una vez había el papel amenazado con prenderse en llamas. Se alejó un poco en dirección a la puerta, se detuvo y miró una última vez aquello por lo cual dio los primeros 19 años de su vida, su querida Demacia ya no como la dibujó en su mente sino en su real y palpable decadencia. Levantó su mano diestra y con un rayo de luz destruyó el pergamino, luego se giró por última vez y comenzó a caminar dejando que el eco de sus botas llenara el vació que dejaba tras ella. Ningún guardia intentó detenerla, tampoco le abrieron las puertas pero las que encontró cerradas cedieron ante su magia y sin molestarse en volver la vista atrás una sola vez abandonó Demacia para siempre, segura que aun si pudiera no volvería jamás.

Entre tanto el gran salón estaba en silencio, mientras escuchaban al Gran Maestre declarar a la antigua soldado una traidora y enemiga de Demacia, con órdenes de no seguir a la mujer pero con el firme mandato de acabar con su vida si alguna vez osaba pisar de nuevo territorios Demacianos, una sentencia que sobraba pues ninguno creía que pudiera llegar a suceder. El Rey Jarvan III desestimó los cargos contra sus fieles súbditos, argumentando que todo aquello era seguramente un mal entendido y que no dudaba de la lealtad de sus hombres. En fila y muy ordenadamente, cada uno de los acusados renovó sus votos y todo pareció terminar con el silencioso acuerdo de borrar a Luxanna Crownward de la historia misma, borrar su existencia de cada registro y que ya nadie hablare siquiera de ella para que así ni su recuerdo sobreviviera.

La victoria de Lux fue a puerta cerrada, cuando el viejo Rey advirtió a su hijo de no confiar nunca en los hombres que habían renovado sus votos esa misma tarde, pues no tenía duda que a pesar de sus palabras ellos habían en verdad conspirado en su contra. Jarvan IV le preguntó entonces porque si así lo creía había permitido que la joven maga cargara con toda la culpa de un asunto en el cual su nombre debía ser elogiado, su padre le respondió con la mirada cansada que independiente de eso había admitido mantener una relación estrecha con los enemigos jurados de su reino, y que, por ello no podía el hacer más que ir con la corriente y darle a la gente lo que deseaba. Más en el fondo, el viejo Rey estaba profundamente agradecido con la maga y por ello rogaba para que dónde fuere pudiera encontrar una vida tranquila. Jarvan IV lo entendió, por eso sus plegarias de esa noche fueron para la joven mujer que había hecho lo impensable y logrado su liberación, se preguntó si estaría ella con aquella asesina y decidiendo que no era un asunto de su incumbencia hizo como los demás y olvido que Luxanna Crownward alguna vez existió y le salvó la vida.

Lo suficiente lejos de allí la otrora luz de Demacia se acomodaba en una posada más o menos decente que había encontrado en el camino, había comido un rico estofado de carnero y había cambiado su elegante ropa de soldado por un traje mucho más sencillo. Lo único que conservaba de su antigua vida era el bastón al que tanto cariño le tenía, y que la Justiciera había mandado reparar para cuando estuviera recuperada. Sonrió acomodándose en la cama, sintiéndose de verdad libre por primera vez en su vida, pensó si experimentaría la misma sensación al despertar la mañana siguiente, si luego de dormir un poco empezaría a arrepentirse de lo que había hecho y dicho durante el juicio. Lo único que le causaba malestar en ese momento era no estar muy segura de que haría con su vida a partir de ese momento. Como estaba cansada, decidió no darle muchas vueltas al asunto, se levantaría a la hora que se le antojara, se bañaría y comería algo, luego se infiltraría en Noxus, iría con Katarina, la besaría y harían el amor, luego quizá dormiría un poco y después… quien sabe, seguramente lo harían un par de veces más antes dormirse muy cómoda en sus brazos.


	7. Epílogo

**Buenas. Este es el capítulo final para esta historia. Al final dejaré algunos comentarios que me gustaría leyeran, y espero también que les agrade la última pieza del relato.**

 **VII.**

-Ha viajado desde que era niño, bueno es huérfano, pero aun así he viajado un montón. La última vez que visitó Ionia se metió en problemas por comprar unos jarrones, le habían dicho eran perfectamente legales, pero al cruzar la aduana se los quitaron y lo metieron en prisión dos días, antes que sus amigos allí fueren a sacarlo… luego regreso a Piltóver pero no pudo llevarse los jarrones – Lux miraba el techo de la habitación mientras relataba las geniales desventuras de su nuevo amigo -. Ah, pero tampoco se quedó mucho tiempo, fue a Freljord, aunque regresó rápido porque no encontró un guía dispuesto a llevarlo hasta las montañas del norte y también lo asaltaron.

La maga hizo una pausa para cubrirse con la manta hasta las orejas, las primeras bajas de temperatura que anunciaban el invierno ya azotaban Noxus. A su lado Katarina miraba también el techo, pero su expresión distaba mucho de la alegría que emanaba Lux.

-Creo que le pediré a la Justiciera unos días más para ir a Shurima con él.

Ante eso Katarina reaccionó por fin de su aletargamiento, ya estaba harta de escuchar todo lo maravilloso que era el tal Ezreal. Ya había acariciado al idea de hacer el viaje hasta Piltóver y matarlo solo para no tener que escuchar a Lux hablar más del tipo. Pero esto, esto ya empezaba a pasar el límite de lo que la Noxiana estaba dispuesta a soportar.

-Si le vas a pedir tiempo, quédate aquí.

-Pero… quiero ir a Shurima – protestó Lux haciendo un puchero y pegándose a Katarina que se resistía de mal humor -.

-Usa la estúpida runa esa entonces y te apareces allá, te revuelcas en el montón de arena y te regresas…

-Pero el viaje… quiero hacer el viaje… quiero…

La pelirroja perdió por fin la paciencia, con un movimiento brusco se levantó de la cama empujando a Lux en el proceso quién se enderezó sorprendida.

-Lo que quieres es estar con el niñito. Perfecto, lárgate de una vez. Tengo cosas importantes que hacer y ya perdí bastante tiempo contigo.

Luxanna se levantó confundida, sin ponerse a pensar con cabeza fría porque Katarina de la nada se ponía de aquella manera. Estaban teniendo una conversación civilizada, bueno quizá más como un monólogo civilizado de su parte y luego la asesina resultaba con tan mal humor y… ¿Qué había dicho?. Algo de que se fuera de una vez y el niñito, una sonrisa empezó a dibujarse en su rostro cuando la voz de Katarina llegó a sus oídos nuevamente, llena de veneno.

-Espero que te coja muy bien.

Katarina empezó a vestirse dándole la espalda y cuando giró encontró a la rubia terminando de ajustarse la capa, lista para irse. La Noxiana se calmó un poco al ver a la maga abandonar la habitación sin dignarse siquiera a decirle nada, se quedó aturdida unos segundos mientras el ataque de ira terminaba por disipársele y entraba en razón de lo que acababa de decir. De dos zancadas estuvo en el pasillo, Lux iba ya bastante delante de ella pero aceleró el paso solo para que una ráfaga de viento la azotara contra la pared más cercana. Maldiciendo la hora en que Luxanna había decidido diversificar sus talentos mágicos se levantó alcanzando a ver como Talón aterrizaba a unos metros de ella.

-¿Qué le hiciste?.

-Después, que no llegue al jardín.

Los dos asesinos intentaron cortarle el paso, pero Lux los mantuvo a raya con su magia hasta que a escasos metros de la salida se giró y provocó una explosión que mando a los hermanos varios metros por el aire. Tomó la runa de tele transporte que la Justiciera había encantado para ella y se dispuso a irse sin más, pero se permitió unos segundos para mirar a Katarina que se reincorporaba con dificultad.

-Supongo que juzgas por lo que haces ¿No?. Pues yo no soy capaz, no me gusta Ezreal y no tengo ninguna intención de tener nada con él. Disfrútalo mucho tú también – sentenció empezando a invocar la magia dentro del amuleto -.

-¡No! – alcanzó a gritar la asesina levantándose y evitando irse de nariz al encontrarse todavía demasiado aturdida.

Ignorando las protestas de su cuerpo corrió tambaleándose pero no había hecho la mitad del trayecto cuando vio a la maga ser envuelta en la luz azul del hechizo. Aun le quedaban algunos segundos antes de que Luxanna desapareciera, pero no los suficientes para llegar a ella. Sin ánimo de dejar que su amante se fuera en ese estado, y sabiendo muy bien lo decidida que podía ser la mujer se detuvo en seco jugando su última carta.

-¡¿Y qué se supone que hiciera?!. ¡Lo único que has hecho desde que llegaste es hablr de lo _maravilloso_ que es el mocoso ese!

Lux se giró furiosa, cancelando el hechizo y encaró a Katarina clavándole uno de sus dedos en el pecho con cada palabra que pronunciaba.

-¡¿Y no puedes ser racional?! ¡No!. ¡Tienes que comportarte como una imbécil solo porque estás celosa!.

-Yo no estoy… - empezó a negar la asesina, pero decidió cambiar de argumento a mitad de camino -. Yo soy muy racional. Aun respira ¿No?.

Lux abrió la boca incrédula, intentó decir algo pero ¿Qué podía responder ante eso?. No había forma de no darle la razón, si no había logrado hacerle cambiar de parecer con su padre que podía hacer si a la Noxiana se le antojaba deshacerse de la raíz de su molestia. No, había que buscar otra solución, Ezreal no tenía la culpa que Luxanna tuviera una compañera celosa convencida que el chico representaba un peligro.

-Estás loca… - concedió dejando de picarla -. ¿Te mataría admitir que estabas celosa y armaste todo esto por nada¿. Ah, y discúlpate.

-Qué, como si fueras a admitir que…

-Si, soy celosa. Detesto que te vayas a tus reunioncitas del Alto Mando porque sé que hay un montón de Noxianas que no van a esperar ni dos segundos para saltarte encima. Pero eso ya lo sabias, ya sabes muy bien que por eso no duermo esperando que se te antoje aparecer y finjo estar dormida para tratar de salvar un poco mi orgullo.

Talón por fin se incorporó y miro a las dos mujeres discutir a solo unos metros de él; Cassiopeia también las observaba pero a diferencia del menor de los Ducouteau lo hacía con los ojos entrecerrados y decidiendo si realmente podía deshacerse de las dos en ese momento. ¿Cómo se atrevían a armar tremendo escándalo solo por un arranque de celos?. ¿Quién demonios era esa mujer y qué le había pasado a Katarina?. Talón sonrió, aunque le dolía la espalda y parecía que se le habían alcanzado a quemar las pestañas ver la expresión indignada de Luxanna mientras le reclamaba a Katarina le hacía verdadera gracia, por alguna razón que ni entendía.

-¡Muy bien! Maldita sea... estaba celosa, ¿Feliz?. – concedió al final la asesina.

-¿Y mi disculpa?.

Ambas se silenciaron, mirándose desafiantes, esperando que fuera la otra quién hablara. Al cabo de unos segundos, Katarina dio un paso al frente y abrió los labios como si fuere a vocalizar pero en su lugar se abrazó a la rubia besándola con tal fuerza que por poco cayeron al suelo.

-No debí decir eso. Lo entiendo… - dijo tan bajito Katarina que Lux tuvo problemas para escucharla -. Solo no hables más del mocoso, me pone de muy mal humor. Mientras yo tengo que quedarme aquí…

-Katarina, te amo. Ezreal es… es mi amigo. Creo que el primer amigo que he tenido.

-De acuerdo. Quiero dormir, ven.

Lux se dejó llevar de regreso a la habitación, disculpándose con Talón, quién ya se encontraba de pie y recogiendo sus cuchillos, al pasar a su lado y observando la figura de Cassiopeia en lo alto de las escaleras apretó con más fuerza la mano de Katarina. Incluso después de prácticamente vivir en la mansión por más de tres años la hermana de la asesina seguía produciéndole un poco de miedo. Cuando llegaron Katarina cerró la puerta y se cambió en silencio, cuando estuvo lista se metió en la cama despacio, Lux se le unió segundos más tarde y la abrazó como siempre.

-Lo siento – se disculpó al fin la asesina.

-Yo también. Ah, es solo que hay tanto que no sé, me siento como una niña otra vez, quiero conocerlo todo, ir a todas partes… hacer tantas cosas… - hizo una pausa, se levantó para contemplar en la parcial oscuridad el rostro de Katarina -. … quiero hacerlas contigo, pero sé bien que tienes responsabilidades y entonces, a veces siento que si te cuento todo… quizá es como si lo hubiéramos compartido.

-Lux…

-Espera, ah. Si lo pienso bien, puede que tengas razón y parezca que estoy interesada en Ezreal pero te juro que no es así. Como dije, es el primer amigo que tengo, al menos es lo que creo… él no sabe quién fui, ni lo que hice ni lo que dejé atrás pero si sabe de ti, porque al parecer cuando estoy en Piltóver lo único que hago es hablar de tí.

-¿De verdad?. ¿Y cuando estas en Ionia?.

-La justiciera lo tolera, pero la ninja con la que siempre anda… a veces juro que ganas de matarme solo para que me callé no le faltan.

El silencio reinó unos instantes entre las dos, Katarina acariciaba con delicadeza la mejilla de Luxanna en tanto que esta se distraía con la fábrica de su camisilla. No paso mucho tiempo para que la rubia se acomodare sobre su costado y buscara una posición cómoda en la cual dormirse, pero mientras le entraba sueño Katarina empezó a hablar muy suave.

-Vamos a Shurima, a Freljord, a Ionia, a las Islas de las Sombras si se te antoja. Solo las dos…

Lux sonrió.

-¿Y si nos perdemos? – bromeó Lux besando el cuello de la asesina.

-Me voy a perder yo – continuó Katarina también sonriendo -. En serio, vamos.

-Pero… - dudó la maga -. Ah, no. Tienes razón, vamos.

Katarina esperó que Lux durmiera profundamente a su lado para examinarla con atención. Su rostro se veía tan pacífico que costaba creer la capacidad destructiva de la jovencita, ó su temperamento cuando estaba molesta. Pero también estaba el otro lado de la moneda, como esas miradas llenas de cariño que recibía cada que sus ojos se encontraban, esa paciencia y esa capacidad de perdonarle incluso cuando había regresado una noche con la sangre de su padre aún fresca en sus manos. Esa capacidad que tenía para amarla como era, para entender que perdía su tiempo empecinándose en cambiar su naturaleza y por encima de todo el talento especial que poseía para ver más allá de su coraza exterior. La quería, lo sabía desde hace mucho, pero incluso con la certeza de sus sentimientos no era sencillo para ella admitirlo en viva voz. Sentía que no era suficiente con hacerlo, no alcanzaban solo dos palabras para abarcar la profundidad del sentimiento que esa muchachita despertaba en ella cada segundo de sus vidas. Aun así, cuando estaba segura que la joven no podía escucharla se lo decía, dejaba que hiciera eco en el silencio e imaginaba que llegaría el día en que por fin lo haría. Cuando el sueño empezó a vencerla enfocó sus ojos y su mente solo unos segundos más para susurrar solo una pequeñita parte del todo que apenas podía contener en su pecho.

-Te amo… Lux, incluso si no llego a decírtelo nunca. Incluso si dices que no hace falta porque bien lo sabes… te amo. Soy lo que soy, pero me da miedo pensar que un día te vas a ir y no voy a poder evitarlo. Espero que no ocurra, no dejes que lo haga. Por favor Lux… solo quédate conmigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Yo creo, como muchas otras personas, que para Katarina sería un complique decirle a Lux (pero en general a quien le pongan de shippeo, en lo personal no tengo problemas cuando es Ashe pero yo tiro más al lado del Ashe x Sejuani así que es un conflicto interno :v) que la ama, aunque lo hace y todos lo sabemos, desde mi punto de vista es también parte de su encanto y algo que nos frustra un poquito pero nos gusta. En cambio para Lux es algo más orgánico y natural, quizá Luxanna es muy** _ **lógica**_ **y para ella es el paso siguiente, plan si la quieres díselo, no hay lío. En fin, me encantan por separado y me encantan juntas.**

 **También me gusta la voz que tiene Katarina en su Inglés original (¡Valeera!), y me encnata la risa de Lux en inglés o en español no tiene desperdicio gente, me hubiera gustado hacer alguna referencia. En cualquier caso, soy de las que cuando se aburren empieza a hacerle spam de risa al que este, amigo o enemigo, buff o dragón, y si no hay nadie pues a mí misma.**

 **Por último, y lo más importante que por eso lo he dejado para que lo recuerden más es que deseo agradecer de todo corazón a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo para leer esta historia, así como cualquiera que haya escrito, pero un agradecimiento todavía más sentido para los que invirtieron tiempo en dejar un review. Puede que no se lo crean, pero esos ocho segundos que se demoran en tipear "Me gustó" y enviarlo le alegra el día a la persona que escribe, así que bien vale la pena gastarlos.**

 **Y ahora voy a postear mi propio review que si leyeron esta se 99% fijo que también siguen la otra, esta buenísima jóvenes sobre todo el capi 28 que me dejó hecha un mar de lágrimas hasta que llegue al final y quede en el limbo y tuve que releer porque ya no iba entendiendo (soy especial).**

 **Muchas gracias.**


	8. Extra

**Buenas.**

 **Sentí que les debía algo, así que con esto si concluye este fic.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ser paciente no era su mejor cualidad, pero Katarina sabía que si se apresuraba sus esfuerzos por conseguir esa oportunidad se irían por el caño. Aburrida se acomodó como pudo en la estrecha abertura con cuidado de no cortarse por accidente con sus nuevas y muy afiladas dagas, continuó su vigilia sin pesar demasiado por no caer en la tentación de abandonar su empresa. La verdad, es que había recorrido un largo camino hasta ese punto, durante varias noches solitarias se había cuestionado si valía la pena arriesgarse por cumplir una promesa de venganza que en ocasiones parecía lejana y vacía, eso era cuando Luxanna estaba allí con ella pero se materializaba posar sus ojos en las cicatrices que la maga llevada en su espalda y era cuando la asesina sentía renovado su deseo. Con ese último pensamiento, y descartando los escenarios menos positivos que su mente insistía en mostrarle, la Noxiana esperó en completo silencio atenta al menor ruido que perturbara la noche, hasta que el padre de Lux entró con un par de guardias que despidió nada más cruzar el marco de la puerta.

Katarina aguardó hasta que la puerta estuviera cerrada para romper el pequeño frasco que LeBlanc, de mala gana pero consiente que de momento le era conveniente mantener una relación cordial con la casa DuCouteau, le entregó. El líquido azulado del recipiente se transformó en una suave niebla grisácea que se expandió sellando la habitación a la perfección en cuestión de segundos. Gerald Crownward se percató del cambio en el ambiente y se lanzó a la puerta pero Katarina, mucho más rápida que él le cortó el paso con un puñetazo en el costado izquierdo que lo hizo trastabillar, para cuando se reincorporó la asesina bloqueaba por completo su mejor ruta de escape. No tuvo más de dos segundos para optar entonces por su espada, Katarina no intentó detenerlo hasta que tuvo el arma empuñada pero no utilizó sus dagas sino que se transportó al costado izquierdo del hombre y le dio un potente rodillazo en la boca del estómago. Tal como esperaba la asesina, el sujeto no soltó la espada pero si abanicó en vano intentando poner distancia entre ellos, Katarina dio un par de pasos atrás y esquivando el segundo golpe sin problemas le acomodó el codo izquierdo en su pómulo logrando que, nuevamente, su oponente diera un paso atrás atontado. Gerald intentó retomar su postura de guardia, pero su mente solo podía pensar en qué demonios les tomaba tanto tiempo a sus guardias entrar y atacar a la Noxiana. Una patada en la cara lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y lo mandó al suelo, levantó la espada por reflejo y atacó el espacio vacío frente a él evitando que la pelirroja continuara su asalto. Aunque no era necesario ya que Katarina aprovechó el momento para tomar sus dagas, sonrió al ver como los ojos azules de su presa miraban con pánico la puerta una y otra vez.

-No van a entrar…

Gerald giró el rostro hacía Katarina pero ella se transportó a su espalda y lo próximo que sintió fue un dolor agudo invadirlo cuando una de sus dagas se clavó limpiamente en su mano libre, apenas tuvo tiempo de gritar cuando de una patada la mujer lo desarmó y clavó también ese brazo al suelo. Dos más se sumaron a sus piernas y aunque aullaba de dolor y frustración, nadie entró a rescatarlo. Katarina, aún sonriente, apoyó su pie en la nuca del sujeto y empujó lo suficiente para que la tensión de la forzada postura le provocara una agonía insoportable.

-Tan grande y tan llorón. Pero si apenas estoy empezando. Que desilusión, pensé que el padre de Lux sería un mejor adversario, tanto tiempo que pasé planeando esto para que termine antes de que pueda siquiera empezar a divertirme.

La cabeza de la familia Crownward gruñó entre gimoteos, pero impulsado por el puro orgullo se obligó a suprimirlos.

-Mátame de una vez. Es lo que viniste a hacer.

-Si, pero no tan rápido, no tan fácil… - Katarina sonrió empujando un poco más el cuerpo maltrecho del hombre, quién gimió haciendo un esfuerzo por no gritar -. ¿No quieres saber cómo la está pasando Lux?

Ante la falta de respuesta Katarina alivió la presión un poco, y tomando otro cuchillo cortó con cuidado las prendas de su espalda con la precaución de no lastimarlo. Bueno, es que tenía una idea muy clara de lo que pensaba hacer y odiaría que un mal corte arruinara su obra de arte. Además de obtener su venganza, la intención de la asesina era también enviar un mensaje claro y fuerte, por si Garen Crownward o cualquier otro quería jugar al héroe vengador.

Cuando terminó caminó hasta quedar frente al hombre, se agachó con una sonrisa maliciosa y tomó una pequeña bolsa de cuero de su cintura. Asegurándose de que Gerald no perdiera detalle empezó a sacar una por una las runas que la justiciera había extraído del cuerpo de Luxanna. Al verlas los ojos del hombre se abrieron al máximo y la boca se le secó, no levantó la vista hasta que las cuatro estuvieron dispuestas una al lado de las otras perfectamente ordenadas de la misma forma en que habían sido insertadas en la espalda de su hija. Los ojos de Katarina ardían estaban llenos de odio, pero aun así se mantenían controlados.

-Está muy bien, vive conmigo, en Noxus, en mi casa… - Katarina empezó sonreír al tiempo que tomaba la primera runa y jugaba con ella -. Creo que debería agradecerle, a usted y todos los imbéciles que decidieron meterla en ese agujero. Así que gracias.

La asesina dejó de jugar con la runa y se levantó, regresó a su posición anterior con la misma lentitud que antes y se agachó acercándose al oído derecho del hombre.

-Gracias.

Acto seguido cortó la piel del sujeto en la misma posición y longitud de las cicatrices de Lux, el hombre gritó sin poderlo evitar cuando Katarina empujó la runa en su carne. Ella solo sonrió, aunque en realidad no lo disfrutaba pues cada grito solo le oprimía el pecho al imaginarse el sufrimiento de la maga, pero impulsada por una ira ciega repitió el proceso tres veces más con la misma parsimonia que la primera. Cuando terminó, volvió a agacharse frente al hombre que se mantenía apenas consiente producto del dolor intenso y los primeros síntomas de la pérdida de sangre.

-Patético. Espero que Garen tenga los suficientes sesos para no intentar buscar a su hermana, si él o cualquier Crownward, no, cualquier Demaciano le pone un solo dedo encima a Lux no solo voy a matarlo, sino que a todos y cada uno que lleve su sangre.

Gerald enfocó apenas la vista, pasó salvia pesadamente y utilizó la poca energía que le quedaba para hablar.

-Es… una… perra… las dos lo son…

Katarina apoyó ambas manos en los mangos de los chuchillos que Gerald tenía clavados en las piernas causando que su peso desgarrara un poco más el músculo.

-Los insultos no llevan a nada. Pero… uno más y le tumbare los dientes, uno por uno justo antes de cortarle la lengua solo por diversión.

Gerald tuvo la sensatez de quedarse callado, moriría pero al menos podía hacer de sus últimos momentos algo menos angustioso y doloroso. Katarina lo miró con asco antes de escapar por el pasadizo que había utilizado para entrar; atrás Gerald se desgarraba la mano derecha para utilizando su propia sangre dejar un último mensaje.

El trayecto hasta Noxus no le dejó un buen sabor de boca, por el camino se limpió lo mejor que pudo pero sin detenerse más que para evitar ser descubierta. Cuando por fin llegó a casa no se apresuró mucho en entrar, sus pasos eran pesados y la cabeza le dolía de tanto pensar. Katarina atravesaba la entrada trasera tan concentrada que apenas pudo reaccionar cuando Lux se abalanzó sobre ella abrazándola y besándola con tanta alegría que por un momento la asesina olvidó sus preocupaciones. Luxanna no detuvo sus caricias hasta que estuvieron en medio del comedor cuando se separó por fin y miró a su amante con una sonrisa radiante, aunque Katarina podía adivinar por la expresión cansada de su rostro que ella también acababa de llegar.

-Hola – Saludó la maga separándose lo suficiente para verla -. Te extrañé un montón. Uff, también estoy muy cansada… y tú también ¿Una misión de la cual no puedo saber nada porque es algo súper secreto del alto mando Noxiano y tendrías que ejecutarme si me cuentas?.

Katarina sonrió al notar el buen humor de Lux, pero pronto la expresión murió en su rostro al intentar formular una respuesta para la maga quien seguía esperando con esa hermosa sonrisa. La asesina pensó que no era necesario tener esa conversación justo en ese momento, podía solo asentir y sonreír, Luxanna no preguntaría más y podía disfrutar de la bienvenida que se le brindaba, pero Katarina sabía bien que las noticias como esas viajaban muy rápido y si Luxanna se enteraba por otro que no fuera ella sería peor. Así que se resignó, beso a su amante un par de veces más, sin prisa prolongando cada segundo con una delicadeza reservada solo para Lux. Al separarse de nuevo, la joven se encontró con los ojos verdes de Katarina serios y decididos.

-No, no estaba en una misión. Estaba… - Katarian dudó, hizo una pausa y observó como el rostro de Luxanna cambiaba con cada segundo que prolongaba su silencio -. Estaba en Demacia.

-¿En Demacia? – repitió Lux.

La asesina asintió mirando con intención a la maga, quién por respuesta dio un par de pasos atrás y la observó con las mejillas pálidas. Abrió la boca un par de veces pero no pronunció ninguna palabra; Katarina no se sintió como el estómago se le revolvía con el silencio de Lux y cada segundo que pasaban esos ojos mirándola tornándose cada vez más inexpresivos empezaban a preocuparla. ¿Qué si uno de los peores escenarios que había imaginado estaba a punto de hacerse realidad?. Sin embargo, Lux solo se dejó caer contra la pared más cercana y cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos empezó a llorar.

Katarina solo se acercó al cabo de varios minutos cuando los hipos de la maga parecían empezar a calmarse, pero tuvo el buen sentido común de no tocarla sino que se conformó con agacharse lo suficiente cerca para que solo ella pudiera escucharla. La llamó varias veces, con paciencia aguardó que los hipos cesaran y la maga levantara por fin el rostro marcado por el llanto. Con su mano derecha hizo un recorrido lento hasta que al fin se posó en la mejilla de la rubia, quien no rechazó el contacto pero tampoco hizo el menor ademán de acercarse.

-Tenía que hacerlo.

-Te pedí que no lo hicieras, te lo pedí tantas veces Katarina…. Tantas veces – aún tenía la voz un poco temblorosa por el llanto y aunque llenas de tristeza sus palabras no llevaban resentimiento -. ¿Por qué? No tenías que hacerlo…

-Si tenía que…

-¡No! –gritó Lux agarrándola por el cuello de su chaqueta con ambas manos -. ¡No lo era! ¡Ya no podía hacerme daño! ¡¿Matarás también a mí hermano?!.

Katarina no respondió de inmediato, miró con intención a su amante entendiendo que su pregunta sincera por lo que decidió responder de la misma manera.

-No tengo intención de dejarlo matarme Lux. Si Garen me busca, lucharé y si lo asesino ó el a mí que así sea.

Luxanna bufó furiosa y se soltó con brusquedad levantando ambas manos apuntando directo al pecho de Katarina, la magia comenzaba a ser visible en las palabras de sus manos pero lejos de ofuscarse por la acción la asesina aprovecho para tomarlas entre las suyas. Tentando un poco la suerte dejó que sus dedos se deslizaran entre los suyos. La joven no se resistió, cuando vio como sus extremidades se entrelazaban se dejó caer en el pecho de Katarina y se soltó solo para abrazarla con fuerza.

-Ya no era una amenaza Katarina, no tenías que hacerlo…

-Es cierto, no hubiera podido hacerte daño incluso si lo intentaba. En Aguasturbias te dije que lo haría, que lo mataría y no te molestó la idea. Y también sabía que solo lo decías producto del momento, por eso tampoco me sorprendí cuando me pediste que lo olvidara, que no lo asesinara… - se interrumpió para comenzar a acariciar la espalda de la maga quién había empezado a llorar de nuevo -. Incluso si llegas a odiarme, yo…

-No te odio – interrumpió Lux de inmediato -.

Lux se separó al fin mirando a Katarina al tiempo que se limpiaba un poco el rostro con el dorso de sus manos.

-No te odio Katarina. Pero era mi padre. Yo… yo sabía que no había forma de hacerte cambiar de opinión y aun así lo intenté.

-No lo siento Lux, no me arrepiento y si tuviera que hacerlo de nuevo así sería.

-Si, y yo intentaría en vano convencerte de lo contrario.

La maga se separó de Katarina y se irguió observando a su amante aún de canclillas en una posición que no podía ser nada cómoda para ella, para ninguna. Sonrió lo mejor que pudo y le ofreció su mano abierta para levantarse, la mujer no tardó en tomarla y cuando estuvo de pie Lux la beso dejando que Katarina saboreara un poco la sal de sus lágrimas. Al separase la Demaciana tomó una de sus manos y la llevó sin decir nada hasta el cuarto de baño contiguo a la habitación que compartían, se deshicieron de sus prendas en silencio y se asearon sin romper en ningún momento la calma.

Una vez en la habitación Luxanna no permitió que Katarina se vistiera de nuevo y con suavidad fue guiándola entre besos hasta el lecho donde con cada caricia intentaba despejar no solo las dudas de Katarina sino también las suyas. No se apresuró por terminar pronto, o que el encuentro fuera una experiencia únicamente placentera sino más bien, fue para las dos una forma se sin palabras afirmarse mutuamente que a pesar de todo se querían y aceptaban tal como eran. Lux se acomodó lo mejor que pudo utilizando uno de los brazos de Katarina como almohada, y esta a su vez la abrazó por la espalda acomodando sus piernas para que sus cuerpos tuvieran el mayor contacto posible sin sacrificar toda la comodidad. No tuvieron problemas para quedarse dormidas, y al despertar Katarina vio a Luxanna sonreírle con renovado afecto.

Luxanna la amaba tal y como era, con sus pocas virtudes y sus muchos defectos, con su falta de tacto y sus abundantes rencores, pero lo mejor sin duda era que también ella lo hacía con total entrega. Fue esa mañana que la asesina Noxiana decidió que si algo iba a separarlas solo podía ser la muerte, de preferencia la suya.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
